The Deal
by Ume sama
Summary: Shizuru is given 3 years to find someone to marry or has to be in an arranged marriage. During her escape she stalks a couple she envies, but someone's stalking Shizuru? With 1.5 yrs left, she struggles on returning. What will she do? Shiz X ? Due to lack of interest in story not posting anymore... Unfinished- feel free to complete it yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I have been working on this fic for a few weeks now, but I wanted to wait until I completed it before I started posting it. Like always, please Read and Review.**

**I don't know if anyone will like this since it's just the first chapter; let me know though.**

**Disclaimer: *runs away with copy rights* HAHAH!!!! Now I own them! not :'(**

**____----____  
**

**__****These character's are OOC! Get over it! This just a story. And whoever said the characters had to act a certain way??**

**__****____----____  
**

Oops, sorry... Awesome thanks goes to my Beta jquackers for their help and also with some of the writing!!!**  
**

* * *

Stars freckled the night sky above the glowing city. Neon lights flashed and hummed the pathway to the Ishida bar.

On the path strolled a graceful figure, blanketed by a long black coat that hung barely above the ground. The clicking of her high-heeled shoes mixed in with the sounds of the music of the bar she was approaching fast.

She smiled at the doorman, making polite conversation before proceeding towards her normal stool at the bar. Her smile never left her face while she handed her jacket to the bartender and ordered her drink.

"Ah, good to see ya again. How'z your week been?" acknowledged the bubbled bald bartender, exchanging the woman's jacket with the usual.

"Ara, quite well. Hisanori-sensi kept me busy organizing his finances," smiled the eloquent woman before taking a sip of her drink. "It looks like he'll be able to move to a bigger store in a month if the good business keeps up."

"I don't think he'll have to worry about business as long as you're working for him," winked the man.

"Kaiji-kun, you flatter me, but you know as well as I that you're not my type," the brunette winked back.

"Miss Viola," laughed Kaiji, "Don't take me to be the lecher here. I was just complimenting ya on your beauty."

"Ara, ara," giggled Shizuru. "And what would your wife say if I told her you were hitting on young beautiful woman?" She winked again.

Kaiji's bubbley belly bounced once more, releasing another laugh. "Enjoy the rest of your night. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said before walking away.

The brunette nodded, letting a grin grace her lips as she turned around to head to a table in the far left corner so she could watch over the crowd, or – in particular – her favorite couple.

As the eloquent woman scanned the room, voices from her past echoed through her head, reminding her of the reason why she was there.

--

"Father, I absolutely won't do it! I refuse."

"You have no choice! Either marry now, or sign this deal. It was your mother's idea to even give you a second option."

"How can you be so crude to your own daughter? What makes you think that I would even come back?"

"That, my dear, is something we will take care of when we get there. Do we have a deal, or should I make wedding preparations?"

--

The creme haired woman was annoyed at her past conflict for returning to her. She wanted to enjoy her night out; see the sights and new faces. She wanted to be at peace while she still could.

Then it hit her, yet again. This, her peace; her new found utopia – her _break_ – was all just a short-lived escape from her old and future life. This escape was to last only 3 years, and here she was at only 1 and a half away from having to return.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the commotion at bar. Watching the scene unfold in front of her, she leaned forward in amusement.

A punch made contact with a face, most likely leaving a bruise... 'That probably hurt, a LOT,' she thought.

The body hit the floor as she grinned at his misfortune.

'I had never known how evil I truly am on the inside.' She looked at his attacker, only to see short shoulder-length black hair and an elegant figure grabbing the arm of a young redheaded waitress, pulling her away.

'Yes, finally. My favorite couple.' She gleamed.

Once far enough, the waitress yanked her arm away, scolding her savior in the process. The elegant figure – with broad shoulders, toned legs, and a set of rippling abs – merely shrugged. It looked like he was trying to explain that he didn't want her around these men anymore. The waitress then slapped him and grabbed his collar, pulling him into a fearsome kiss.

The act in itself took her breath away. Such passion from the two; it was stunning.

'I wish I could have that kind of relationship,' she jestered. She stared in awe as the waitress then pushed the man off, slapping him again, smirking evilly all the while. The redhead then went back to her work.

The man turned around, eyes still on the retreating figure, as if trying to strip her of her clothes with them. He sat down in a booth not too far from where Shizuru sat, her eyes still on him.

"Hey, pretty lady," a man appeared out of nowhere, attempting to flirt with Shizuru.

'Oh, gross. This man's breath is horrible, and now he's blocking my view.'

"What do you say I buy you another round and we head back to my place?" he grinned, disgusting the brunette in the process.

'My mask never slips, even when I'm drinking.' She smirked. 'But my eyes, they can pierce the thick head of a bull if needed to'.

"Sir, you are drunk, and I do not wish to go anywhere with anyone." She gave him her best glare to make him leave. He obviously didn't process the hint.

"Well then, pretty, how 'bout I just buy you another round, and we go home another time?" He winked at her, and waved to the bartender. His breath made her want to gag as he sat down across from her.

"Sorry, but I best be getting home." She excused myself, getting up from her seat. He said something else that she did not hear as she walked away. Her only attention was on the missing couple she always watched at her bar. It seemed that while she was trying to get rid of the annoyance, the two left.

'It must have been the end of her shift. Damn, I thought that I might be able to have more entertainment tonight.'

The brunette shuffled to the door and down the street, hearing tires scratching against pavement as a bike flew by. 'Huh? Must be the couple,' she thought, grinning to herself. 'They must be in a hurry. Wish I could be in a relationship like that.'

She signed and continued to her apartment.

--

Noise filled the room as she gazed out her window. 'I would say that with all the money I was allowed to have during my three year escape, I'm doing a great job of hiding the fact that I am well off,' she mused to herself, looking back over her apartment.

It was a semi-rundown place. The carpet was stained, the table and cabinets were broken, and the appliances weren't top-notch. Even so, the bathroom was freshly cleaned, there was a new couch, and there were two rooms; one for storage, and one as the bedroom.

'I picked my apartment not because it was the exact opposite of what I grew up in,' she thought to herself 'But because of the environment.'

Upstairs, a couple was having a 'good time,' if you know what I mean. Next door, people were screaming. She heard a faint cry from a baby and sirens in the distance.

She sighed and closed her crimson eyes.

"The deal." She opening her eyes and walked over to her table. "I only have a year and a half left until I am forced back into that world..." Trailing off, she looked at the letter on the table. "That is, if I want my sister to remain happy." She sighed once more, pushing back her tears. "I don't want to go back," she whispered, tone slightly sad.

Her hand fondly and gently slid over the letter from her sister as she turned toward her bedroom for the night.

'She's the only reason I will return, if I ever return.' She lay in bed, setting her alarm.

"If only I could have what they have..." she whispered to herself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Yes, good? No! Aww... Sorry :(**

**Omake:**

**Shizuru: Where's my Natsuki?**

**Ume: Huh? Natsuki? Who said I was putting Natsuki in this?**

**Shizuru: I'm in a fic without Natsuki?!? *glares***

**Ume: And what if I did?**

**Shizuru: Kiyo...**

**Ume: Don't even try. I took that power away from you.**

**Shizuru: Ara? Ume-sama is quite clever.**

**Ume: Flirting and teasing aren't going to get you anywhere either.**

**Shizuru: *pouts***

**Ume: *sweat drop* Must resist urge.... GAH!!!! *walks away*  
**

**Shizuru: Hey, where is my Natsuki? Ume.... *chases after***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I was going to post this sooner, but work held me up. Sorry you all! **

**To those that want Shiznat: **

**Shiznat: 4   
Shizuru X ?: 1 **

**And me… I'm not telling!!!!! You'll have to wait.**

Disclaimer: I stole the copyrights for myself, but they gave me only one phone call, and they didn't pick up :(

**Thanks goes to my beta? Yes ;-) Well of course, big AWESOME thanks goes out to Jquackers for taking time out to read over my chapter.  
**

* * *

The night sky darkened as the typhoon closed in on the semi-rundown apartment. Unbeknownst to the sole occupant, a lone figure stood outside her balcony window, watching the sleeping figure.

Lightening flared through the clouds, reflecting off the silhouette's glasses and dark, spiky hair. A second flash cracked, and the figure was gone.

Inside, the sleeping woman shifted in her nightmare.

_A little girl dressed in a traditional red and white kimono walked out of two large, squeaking wooden doors. Behind her was a tall, slender man in a black business suit. A shadow covered his eyes, and his lips curled in disapproval._

_"Shizuru," grunted the man. "Walk properly. Shoulders back, head high."_

_"Yes Papa." The little girl adjusted herself._

_"Better. Now go with Maria and Fumi so that you can practice your cooking and flower arrangements." The man gestured towards the two woman stand along the hall. "After you're done, I want you up in your room practicing your languages."_

_"Yes, Papa." The little girl bowed as her father walked past her. The chestnut hair dangled in front of her eyes, which glinted with malicious vengeance._

The brunette twisted her body onto her side, trying to shake the horrific image of her past. The wind started to pick up, howling around the edges of the building.

_Shizuru sat in the Ishida Bar. Her hand was wrapped around a small glass of a red-orange liquid. Her eyes danced around the crowd, searching for her favorite couple, like always, when the sound of the back door opened up._

_In walked a perfectly toned man, clad only in a tight leather biker suit. The handsomely built man jolted his helmeted head left and right, hunting down his prey. His head abruptly stopped, and he began stalking toward his target._

_Shizuru, who stared wide-eyed at this delicious-looking figure, drew in her breath as the man approached her. She was sure that he was heading toward the redheaded waitress standing next to her, and shifted her gaze to the… now empty… completely deserted bar._

_Shizuru stood up looking around trying to find the people that were just crammed in the bar. Her eyes stopped her search as she came face to helmet of the beautiful man. He pulled it off as Shizuru took this moment to close her eyes and shake her head._

_'This can't be happening. What is going on? He's not…'_

_Her thoughts were cut off when a pair of lips pressed against hers. Shizuru couldn't bring herself to open her eyes to make sure she was actually kissing the boyfriend of the redheaded waitress. Then again, she really didn't have a chance as the man pressed harder into the kiss._

_His tongue darted out, begging for more. Shizuru was mesmerized with the passion and hunger that the man kissed with. Their tongues danced, and Shizuru snaked her arms around the mans waist compressing their bodies together. She was even beginning to feel his hardening manhood as she shoved the man against the bar._

_Her hands began to roam around the man's firm back and against his tightened butt, when all of a sudden someone jerked her arm, and she came face to face with another helmeted man decked out in… a business suit._

_Her eyes trailed up the black slacks, over the tucked-in ruffled white shirt, on to the black, loosened tie, and finally into the piercing, blood-shot, dark brown eyes of her father._

_"Shizuru, what are you doing here?" barked the man. "I told you that you need to be working on your election campaign."_

_"But, Papa." Squeaked a small, younger Shizuru. "I was just helping Akane with her homework." She gestured to her little sister, who was sitting at a maple oak desk. Books cluttered the area, and papers were scattered all over the pages and floor. The chair sat a terrified brown-haired girl. Tears glistened her frightened eyes, as she watched her sister's scolding._

_"You have no time for these distractions." He threw Shizuru to the floor. "Nor is this nitwit __worth the effort." He pushed his open palm toward the younger sister, as if swatting a fly._

_"Papa, she's not a nitwit__, idiotic, or even stupid." She sat on her bent knees, hands clenched at her chest. "She is smart; my sister, your-"_

_"Enough of this," he cut her off. A dark shadow covered his eyes as he yelled, "If you continue your antics, you won't win the election. And if you don't win, you can say goodbye to your sister, because I WILL ship her off to a military boarding school. Do you understand?"_

_Shizuru fought back her tears threatening to explode from her eyes, and dared a glace at her sister who had already had rivers running down her cheeks._

_"I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!?" His voice was getting louder._

_"Yes, Papa," bowed Shizuru, eyes beaming with anger._

The bed creaked as Shizuru turned over on her stomach, making her dream shift again. The cloud outside opened up and rain poured down. A loud crackle caused the baby next door to cry out. There was another loud bang and flash of light, jolting Shizuru from her nightmare.

Sweat glistened her brow and soaked her shirt. She glanced at her alarm, thinking, '6:57am. I guess I should go ahead and get up, my alarm was going to go off in three minutes anyway.'

The brunette turned her alarm off and headed towards the bathroom to splash her face with some cold water. She sighed as she looked in the mirror, arms shaking as she tried to stabilize herself against the sink.

"It's okay, Shizuru. It was just the past. Nothing more," she tried to comfort herself before continuing with her normal Saturday routine. Though it was pouring outside, Shizuru still had errands to do.

* * *

Oh yes, please Rand R!!! Thanks so much for reading. Tell me what you think. I hope to have ch.3 up soon.

**Omake:**

Two people sat at table in the public library. Each with there own laptop, feverishly typing their papers.

**Ume: **AGRH!!! *ruffles hair* I don't think I'm ever going to finish this.

**Jquackers:** SHUT UP, UME!! *stares Ume down with bloodshot eyes*

**Ume:** Oh, leave me alone!! And get back to work.  *both return to work*

**Akane:** *walks up* I thought you didn't like putting me in fics

**Ume:** I don't. Your life is just far to happy and perfect. But NOW'S NOT THE TIME… GO AWAY! *never looks up from screen*

**Jquackers:** SHHH!!!

**Kazu:** Well, I love her for that *makes coo face*

**Ume:** *Gags* Get a room! FAR, FAR AWAY!!

**Jquackers:** *growls*

**Chie:** Why do you seem so antisocial now, you two?

**Jquackers and Ume:** SHH!!! Go AWAY!!!

**Aoi: **She means, why do you seem so down? Normally you're happy and excited.

**Mai:** She's got a point *whispers* Are you two on your period?

**Jquackers and Ume:** WHAT THE HELL?

**Ume:** GO AWAY ALREADY!!!

**Jquackers: **We're working on our papers… And this is a library, keep it down.  *Akane and Kazu still making baby faces with hearts in their eyes*

**Ume: **I said, GET A ROOM!! And the rest of you leave, NOW!

**Mai:** *whispers to Chie and Aoi* They're on their period.   *Chie and Aoi nod*

**Jquackers:** *slams laptop closed* I'm leaving.

**Ume:** *follows suit* Me too.

**Shizuru calls from the distance*** Umeeeeee!!! Where is MY NATSUKI???

**Ume:** GAH! I thought I got rid of her… Damn it! *follows after Jquackers*

**Mai:** Chie, Aoi, there's no way that's the only thing bothering them

**Chie:** I'm way ahead of you. Aoi, it's time to investigate.  *Aoi pulls out Holmes's Pipe, hat, magnifying glass, and over coat*

**Mai:** *blinks* Where…  ?

**Ume:** Give me those… *confiscates* They don't belong here, they belong in World lit. *points to the three* And don't even think about it. *walks away*


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright... You all know that this story is completed, I just have to post everything. But You MUST tell me what you think...**

**Oh and I am keeping a running tab on who people want to see with Shizuru. Right now:**

Shiznat: 6

**But, I'm still not telling anyone anything.*laughs maniacally***

**Disclaimer: I escaped and now I am on the run... Don't tell anyone where I am . (especially Shizuru)**

**Anyway, I want to let everyone know that this story is going to start getting a little dark while I dive into Shizuru's past. I want to give a really go character development to Shizuru before the story progresses to far. Hopefully I won't lose any readers by the time I introduce the couple.**

******Please read and review.**  


* * *

Today was Saturday, and though it was pouring outside, Shizuru still had errands to do.

First on the list was to stop by and pick up her paycheck. During her three year escape she had to make it as though she was actually working and living like the other residents in her apartment.

Her work wasn't the greatest, nor was it something that she wanted to do. She wanted to stray away from everything that reminded her of what she would eventually have to face and live up to – or run from like a coward. More or less, she just want to live the simple life. However, life wasn't so kind as to allow her such luxuries, or in this case, wonderful hardships.

Her job was at a small watch repair shop that was a fifteen minute train ride from her apartment. However, try as she might, customers didn't seem to stop flocking in at just the sight of her. The more customers that came in for repairs, the more they would suggest ideas and even offer to buy things of the small shop. Shizuru hated the attention, though. She wanted to keep out of the public out eye as much as she could. After all, this was suppose to be her escape from the life her father had set up for her.

Her boss, Koyatsu Hisanori – or Hisanori-sensei, as Shizuru liked to call him – found it hard to control the traffic of customers and began to give in to some of the demands. He rearranged his shop and turned it into a normal jewelry store with watch repair, making Shizuru the finance book keeper. She had shown 'natural talent' – as Hisanori put – and had her organize the pay, purchases, and accounts.

What shocked Shizuru more than Hisanori, was that his business double in less than 3 months. Plus, with his business booming, new hires, and loyal book keeper, he was beginning to branch out into advertisements and special designs. He was even making plans to move into and open another store.

After Shizuru collected her weekly pay stub, she went on with her other tasks of the day. Her second stop was the post office, to pick up the latest news from her sister and to send her sister a letter as well. She was, after all, the only one who knew where she was. If she didn't send word on her condition, her father would come looking for her. Normally one would expect that she would just call, but Shizuru knew better. If she were to call, her father would track the phone number. Sending letters were the only other option. With luck, her sister kept her parents subdued with just a simple letter of how she was doing.

Nevertheless, Shizuru was never really interested in her parent's crusades. In every letter, her sister would mention very little, if any, of her parents, and just list all of the pandemoniums that took place in the absence of the brunette's calming attitude.

No matter how popular or how large her fan club was, Shizuru kept to herself and her closest friends: her sister, Yukino, Haruka, Midori, Reito, and Mai. Her sister had her own set of friends who would come around from time to time, but they never brought attention to the chestnut haired woman. Besides, her own friends were almost too much to handle.

A soft, gentle gust of wind tickled the chestnut locks of the woman as she passed through the automatic doors of the post office. She withdrew her umbrella, shaking it so that water wouldn't drip on the floor. Memories of her past sparked an internal smile as she stepped further inside.

--

_Yukino Chrysant wasn't a woman of many words, but intelligent nonetheless. They had met in advanced English the summer before their first year of high school. She was a shy, mousy girl. Petite, with short, unruly dark brown-red hair. At first, Shizuru found it odd that the girl barely spoke, but with time, people always change._

_The first noticeable change came about when Yukino would come to school 'courted' (escorted) by a loud mouth, tall, broad-shouldered, blonde girl. She would correct the said loud blonde with a little blush, as if trying not to insult her pride, and thank her for accompanying her to school._

_Shizuru would watch quietly from the doorway at their little interactions, giggling all the while. It didn't take extensive knowledge to know the small girl had a crush on her 'body guard'. But with all the extra pressure Shizuru was getting from her father, she never felt like she would ever be able to talk with the girl. That was until finals came around._

_Everyone was feeling anxious, even the normally shy and intelligent Yukino. The small girl knew that the only other person in the class that might know more than herself was Shizuru. She was sure that with Shizuru's help, she would have no trouble in acing the final. It took a little while for the mousey girl to ask for help, but Shizuru was happy to do so._

_The review was intense, but relaxing too. Their conversation afterward was what really interested Shizuru; Haruka._

_It was only a small question on how the two of them met, and without even realizing it, Yukino spoke adoring words with a day dreaming haze over her eyes. Shizuru giggled at the priceless expression that followed after she spoke. "Sounds like love". The stuttering Yukino was almost too much for the normally stoic and reserved brunette. In the end, Yukino begged Shizuru not tell anyone. Of course, Shizuru promised while coming out as well, but she also made Yukino promise to ultimately tell the blonde about her feelings. Ever since, they held each other's secret and friendship._

_Haruka Armitage was more or less her rival and amusement in high school. Always complaining about the 'slack' (lack) of emotions the brunette would present. Her temper was easily subdued by her self-proclaimed charge. It never got old to watch her best friend correct and soothe the blonde. It became more of a playful reminder between the two brunettes, stealing quick smiles behind the blonde.  
_

_Midori Sugiura is the enthusiast of the group. Getting alcohol from the local college students, partying, and chasing the latest craze was how she spent her time. Shizuru constantly wondered how Midori could breeze through her classes as easily as she did. When they got to college, she became infatuated with her professor and only had eyes for him. 'But caution; she turns gay when drunk. She will try to seduce anything that walks.' Shizuru smirked to herself._

_Reito Minagi is the sweetest, most innocent guy she had ever met. Yeah, he was found in the most awkward positions, but the guy was harmless... and gay. Shizuru met him after he was 'caught' walking into the girls locker room after being hit in the head by a baseball, causing him to be disoriented. After awhile, Shizuru had been rumored to be in a relationship with him, but he was quick to introduce his boyfriend to the student body, killing the rumor with ease. However, that never detoured the ever insufferable fan club of girls and guys swooning at his smile._

_Chie Hallard was the social butterfly and gossip queen of their high school. When Shizuru was voted president, even over the loud blonde who would become the vice-president, she quickly employed Chie for her ability to control and gather information. Though, there was a down side; she was impossible control when it came to chasing after cute girls. It even got her into trouble many times. 'You try keeping 4 girls from killing your informant after she's made out with all of them in the same lunch period.' Shizuru smiled at her memories._

_--_

Shizuru took a break to stop at her favorite tea shop, where she typically found her favorite couple. As Shizuru scanned the shop, she only spotted the redhead. Smiling to herself, she glided over to the counter to order her tea and took a set a booth along the wall. She sipped her tea, thinking back to the first time she met Mai.

--

_Mai __Tokiha __was the last to join the group. She was a mix of emotions; the confusion that surrounded her held no remedy. She took care of her sickly brother (who no one knew, but Shizuru, that he dreadful kidney degeneration disease), working two jobs in addition to class, and like all teenagers, had relationship issues. It didn't help matters when Chie 'flirted' with her, which in turn, caused a fight to break out between Mai, and Chie's two current girlfriends.  
_

_Of course, Haruka overreacted and blamed Mai. Shizuru, on the other hand, stepped in to have a 'one on one' with Mai. When all was said and done, Mai and her brother were given a full-ride scholarship to school, which also sponsored health insurance. She was even asked to quit her jobs to work for the council (which she happily did)._

_However, recently, Mai had gone missing and no one has seen her the past 2 months. Everyone has started to get worried that something bad has happened. Even Shizuru was stressing over her missing friend. 'I hope she's alright,' Shizuru sighed __wearily__._

--

_The bell on the cafe door chimed, jerking Shizuru from her thoughts. In walked the redhead's boyfriend in his normal baggy jeans, black leather jacket, and black plain t-shirt._

'You know,' hummed Shizuru's thoughts, 'I have been watching these two for the past year and a half and I don't even know there names. Ara, where's Chie when you need her?'

The couple's greeting was as expected; a soft peck on the lips and a few words of endearment. That's when Shizuru noticed that his hair was shorter. It had been cut to spike up rather it's normal shoulder length.

The redhead ran her hands through it and then grabbed his collar, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss.

'Ara, and that is why they are so stunning to watch. Such passion, love, and lust; a deep, longing relationship.. something I will never know. Why is it that I am so in love with being in love?'

Shizuru caught herself staring in awe again. Blushing, she looked away from the public display of affection. She took the last sip of her tea and went to finish her last errand for the day: grocery shopping.

--

The super market was a few blocks away, opposite the Ishida Bar, so it wasn't a big deal to buy what she needed and head home in the rain.

She exited, looking down to open her umbrella, not paying attention were she was going. A hard thud, from bumping into a man who was walking in, made her stumble.

"Ara, excuse me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she said, apologizing quickly. Looking up, she saw the redhead's boyfriend in front of her.

"Oh, it's alright…" he said looking up into Shizuru's eyes. "J-just forget 'bout it. It was nothing," he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. There was a faint blush on his sharp features.

"Well, then. Excuse me nonetheless," Shizuru said with a smile on her face, walking past him.

'He's cute up close.'

"Hey, have I seen you before?" he asked jogging up to her.

"Ara? Whatever do you mean? I live around here, so it's quite possible. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing, never mind," he said quickly, walking away.

'That was odd,' Shizuru thought while watching the man disappear into the super market. After a moment of pondering, she headed back to her apartment.

--

She put the groceries away, taking extra care to look over her fresh tea leaves for any water damage. A shiver ran through her body, reminding her of the slightly damp clothes she still wore. Her first thought was to take a shower and warm herself.

Once she was warm, dried, and newly clothed, Shizuru made herself some tea and sat down on her couch to read her mail.

'Dear Sis,

Haruka and Yukino are getting really annoying. They keep asking where you are and what you're doing. It's like a never-ending stream of questions. Most of the time, I have to look to Yukino for a translation as Haruka rambles on and on. I really don't know how you handled her when you were in high school. I mean, she just so… loud and obnoxious. But you can tell she cares about you, no matter how many times she denies it.

Midori sends her love from some place in the south Atlantic. Apparently, her professor isn't showing any signs of interest in her advancements, so she's thinking about coming home. Honestly, though, I don't know what she was thinking when she went to begin with. Does she really think that a married man would dump his wife of 15 years to date her? Jess, how stupid can you get? Then again, it's been peaceful since she left. I don't think I could handle being dragged around again just because she's bored.

Reito came by the other day. He said that misses you and wishes you well. His smile still creeps me out. How can someone's teeth be that white and shiny all the time?

Oh, you will be happy to know that Chie has finally been leashed! I didn't tell you this, but Aoi finally got her to confess her feelings (in the most embarrassing way). It was during our karaoke party last week, and Aoi got a call from some guy saying he want to go out. Then Chie (I guess she finally cracked, or it might have been the alcohol Sayuri and Yayoi were slipping her) said, "Aoi, you can't go out with him because you're going with me." She fell on her, kissing and groping her at the same time. Wish you could have seen it.

Takumi and Arika have been spending a lot of time together. I think they might be dating, but I didn't know Takumi was into guys. Who knew? Ever since Mai vanished, we never got the whole inside story. I miss her, you know. I hope everything is okay, and that she hasn't been kidnapped or anything bad. Keep and eye out for her, alright?

Kazu says hi, by the way. He's such a sweet guy; so gentlemanly. I think I am falling more and more in love with him everyday. But, then again, I can't let my emotions get to me.

Sis, I know you want to live in freedom, but I will follow and accept whichever path you choose. I love you and would do anything to see you happy. So please, choose what you want to do.

Love Always,  
Akane :3'

Shizuru laid the letter on the table, running a hand over it lovingly. From the small, wet circles, it looked like tears had fallen onto the paper.

"Ara, Akane. I don't know what to do anymore." Shizuru sighed sadly.

'If only I could have what they have.' Her thoughts drifted to the mezmerizing couple.

She sighed loudly, making her way to her room. "I don't need to think about that right now." She scolded herself. "If anything, I need to enjoy my freedom while I can."

She rummaged through her closest, choosing an outfit for her night out. Looking in the mirror, the brunette marveled at her work with a playful grin.

The black fitted jeans barely reached above her panty line. A crimson halter top that had two strings tied behind her neck allowed a large amount of cleavage to show. Her shoes were short, black open-toed heals. The outfit was topped with the black long coat from the night before.

--

Inside the Ishida Bar, she saw the redhead's boyfriend sitting alone at the bar, and made her way to him.

"Hey ya, stranger," waved Kaiji, taking her coat. "I will have the usual in a jiffy."

"Ara, Thank you Kaiji-kun." She smirked leaning against the bar next to the boyfriend.

"So, I have seen you before," smirked the boyfriend, watching Shizuru out of the corner of his eye.

Surprised at the sudden conversation, she glanced at the man and spoke up. "Yeah, I come here often. You?"

"You should know that," he said, turning his head to look at her. "I would say for the past year, you have been watching us." A serious, yet knowing smirk graced his lips.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**

I'm posting this without a look over from my beta, so if you see any mistakes let me know. Thanks XD**  
**

**Oh, and can you guess were this Omake is from? (it's long)**

**Omake:**

**Ume:***Yawns and stretches* Finally, I can get some sleep *Opens door turns on light*

*shock sets in*

**Ume:** OMIGAHD!!! OMIGAHD!!! OMIGAHD!!!

**Midori**: *hiccup* Wazzzz rung Umeeeeee *hiccup*

**Ume: **WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG?! There's a dead Tate in the middle of my living room, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!!!

**Midori:** Oh, that *psh* don't wury hicup* wez play'n game *falls over, drunk*

**Ume:** Game? What game? *glances over at Reito* and why is Reito in a police outfit?

**Yukino:** *crying* they killed Haruka! *more hysterical*

**Ume: **Ok, why is Haruka dead?… can someone explain?… *even more hysterical*

**Shiho:** *sobs* TATEEE!!!!!!!!

**Ume: **HELLO???? Someone explain this to me!!!!

**Fumi: ***comes in with tea* Well, hello, Ume. We were playing a game with a murder mystery kind of like this *holds up game of Clue*

**Ume: **Okay, you're not making any sense. *sweat drop*

**Yukariko: ***Praying in corner* Lord, please help us. There is a killer among us. Please let Reito-detective solve this mystery. *more whispered prayers.*

**Ume: **What? *another sweat drop added*

**Mikoto:** Ume! Ume! Guess what! Guess what!

**Ume:** Yes Mikoto? You're hungry, right?… Go find Mai…

**Mikoto:** Unuh, I'm not hungry. We're playing a game and I'm…

**Ume:** Yes I know this, what do you want?

**Mikoto:** Goody! You'll play too! Chie set this up! She gave us names and we did this dark room thing and I was suppose to play Charlotte/Letitia Blacklock.

**Ume: **You got to be kidding me! I told her not to go through my World Lit books. Look Mikoto, you need to stop playing because in the end you will have to kill your best friend, do you know that?

**Mikoto: **Kill best friend? *thinks* You mean kill Mai? I have to kill Mai? *small purple glow comes from her chest*

*moans are heard from corner closest and bursts open*

**Chie and Aoi:** *fall to ground half clothed*

**Ume:** I can only guess who Miss Marple is…

**Mikoto:** *sword in hand* Chie wanted me to kill Mai!!! *Chases after Chie*

**Chie: **AHHH!!! NOOOOO!!! HELLPP!!! *Screams heard in the distance*

**Ume:** Serves her right… Let's see her go through my World lit books again *evil grin*

*Thumping sounds from door*

**Shizuru**: UMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

**Ume**: *sweat drop*


	4. Chapter 4

**On to chapter 4... Yay!!**

**Can't wait to see how many flames come out of this chapter. XD**

**So far, it seems Shiznat fans are the only ones that frequently read this fic. If you're not one, just speak up, ;)**

**Shiznat demand: 7 (You only get one vote XD)  
**

**As for me… MUAHAHAHAHAHH!!!**

**Disclaimer: Be very, very quiet! Shizuru's after me!**

**Thanks goes to those that aren't wanting to kill me after this one.  
**

* * *

'Great, have I been that obvious? Really now, Shizuru; you can do better.' The brunette mentally smacked herself.

"Ara, it seems the other way around if you ask me," smirked Shizuru, causing a very light flush on the man.

"Oh, and how can that be?" His face scowled. "Aren't you the one who's been showing up randomly at the places WE visit?"

'Well, this really isn't good. How can I say "I want a relationship like yours" or "You guys are like my own personal obsession" or even "I'll never be able to have what you two have; passion"? Stay nonchalant, Shizuru,' she told herself.

"You know, I live around here, so how can you justify that I'm stalking you, when in fact, I'm only going about my daily life?" A soft grin broke through her mask.

The man grunted. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." He took a sip of his drink, shifting his gaze forward, away from Shizuru.

'Jess, this guy is amazingly handsome. I have never been this close to him for this long. Yet, how come I'm just not noticing that his hair isn't quite black, but a very dark green? What a unique color. And his eyes; they're also green. Why do I feel myself weakening around him?'

"'ere ya go, Miss Viola. Enjoy." The bubbly bartender said, cutting off her internal monologue. She nodded. He shifted his gaze to the boyfriend, continuing. "Hey, wutz ya do'N 'ere. Rei ain't work'N tonight."

"That isn't any of your business," the boyfriend growled. "Give me another beer, will ya. I ain't got nowhere to be tonight. Let me relax."

Kaiji wasn't affected, to say the least. Instead he just nodded and tapped out another beer for the man. "'ere ya go then. Let me know if ya be hav'n' anything else." He walked further down the bar, leaving the two alone.

"Ara, so it seems we are both single for the night…" She was cut of by a sharp stare and a husky voice.

"And what makes you think that I'm single, woman? Bug off, will ya!" She was taken back for a brief moment before collecting herself.

"Alright, whatever you say." Shizuru pushed of her stool and glanced back at the green haired man. "I was only seeing if you wanted to hang out and chat. You seem uptight." She winked and walked to a side booth.

'Why do I even care?' She shook her head as she sat down.

--

She sat there for a few seconds when the green haired boyfriend came up. "You know what? I'd love to chat. It's been a while since I last talked with someone other than my girl."

Shizuru smiled broke through her facade waving a hand toward the opposite side. "Have seat…"

"Masashi; just Masashi. Friends call me Takeda, though." Sitting down, he sipped his beer.

"Nice to finally meet you, Takeda. I'm Shizuru Viola. Just call me Shizuru; friends don't call me anything else." A smile graced both's lips.

Casual conversation sparked between the two only went so far, neither really wanting to give more information than necessary. He knew of her work in the jewelry store, but he never mentioned his own occupation. He did, however, mention that he was interested in kendo and martial arts, saying it was a form of expression and an anger release method.

Takeda mentioned his girlfriend and how they met after she was being attacked by some local roughens. It was odd for the brunette when a political debate sparked over just an attack. They argued that the government only thought for itself and not the people; letting many innocent people get in the cross fire of the crime wars. Takeda wasn't swaying from his belief that the government was being bought out by the more powerful crime lords, while Shizuru tried to convince him that the government won't offer the innocent just because of a little cash.

The conversation shifted to government spending money on helpful and non-helpful economical gains. Takeda brought up the fact that the government had all this money and only spent it on bailing out bankrupt companies. He stood firmly on his belief, but Shizuru stood firmly on hers as well. She believed that the government spent their money wisely; investing in public transportation, city parks, public schools and only bailed companies out when the company had more than half a million workers.

"If the unemployment rate went up, poverty and government dependence would too. The economy couldn't handle that kind of blow," argued Shizuru.

"But you can't deny that they have done it. And where do you think that money is coming from?" spat the green haired man.

The conversation was friendly, yet heated. Shizuru was bent on saying the government got its money the honest way; taxes, public jobs, and international trade. He would still not budge on his anti-government views.

To save themselves from a bigger quarrel, they resorted to their favorite travels. They agreed in loving hot springs and the open mountain range. Takeda loved the cliffs along the sea, and even spent hours just staring at the sun set. Shizuru took note of the romantic description of the seaside breeze and glistening sunset. She mentioned that if she were to go anywhere, it would be to Europe or America where woman were free to choose their course of life, but never mentioned why.

They talked for hours, drinking, arguing in a friendly way, and laughing. They didn't even know that the bar had closed until Kaiji told them, walking them both out. All three smiled and said their goodbyes.

"Ara, it was great talking with you, Takeda." A grin was fixed on her facade.

"That it was." The green haired man stretched yawning. "Hey, look it's really late, let me give you a ride home." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, towards his bike.

"That's very kind of you, but I must decline. You should be getting home to your girlfriend."

"Nah, it's the least I can do for the conversation. Not to mention, a pretty woman like you shouldn't be out this late alone."

"I do think you underestimate me. What about your girlfriend?"

"Don't worry about it. She's working a double tonight, and won't be home 'til late." His wrist twitched in dismissal.

'She works two jobs? That must be tough.'

"Alright, but don't drive too fast. I have never rode on one before." She smiled sweetly, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"I won't; here." He passed the brunette the spare helmet. "Put this on and hop on. Make sure you hold on to my waist tightly. Don't want you falling off." A hint of amusement tainted his voice, and a playful grin spread across his lips

"Ara, you really are a gentleman. So caring and sweet. Rei will have to be careful, I might just make you mine." She giggled, only joking.

"Who? Oh, yeah. Not gonna happen." A blush tinted his cheeks. "Just hurry up."

He cranked the engine while Shizuru followed his orders. The drive was a whole three minutes, but it felt like heaven as Shizuru felt the wind pass her body, freeing her heart.

'That felt amazing. I might just have to learn how to drive one of these.' She smiled and thanked Takeda for the ride. Though the rain had let up, it wasn't going to be long before the storm picked up again. Thunder rolled in the distance, reminding both of them it was time to take cover.

"Goodnight, Shizuru. Be safe," waved Takeda, as he road away along the soaked street.

'Wait, how did he know?...'

Her thoughts were cut off from the loud purr of the motorcycle echoing off the buildings as Shizuru watched the outline of the biker disappear into the dark. She shook her head, retreating to her apartment for a good night's rest.

Once in her lavender pajamas, Shizuru crawled into bed, listening to the light patter of rain falling outside. The storm was weakening, but it still wasn't letting up. Thunder rattled the apartment while the brunette closed her eyes.

'I can't believe that I almost let my mask slip around him.'

"He's such a sweet man," she whispered into the darkness.

'If only I could find someone as nice as him.'

"I can only wish." She murmured, finally letting sleep take hold of her.

* * *

**Please no flames yet!!! Just wait until next chapter…**

**And no, I don't want them to be put together. This way it adds to the suspense.**

**Omake:** (If anyone can figure out the small reference, they get a prize)

**Ume:** *on phone with Jquackers* . There is a worm crawling across my floor.

*through phone*

**Jquackers:** It has to be your imagination. Get some rest before your finals.

**Ume:** No, there really is a human size worm wiggling here.

*through phone*

**Jquackers:** Good gosh, you're over reacting. *sigh* I'll be over in a few.

--

**Jquackers****: **That has to be the creepiest thing I ever seen.

*both stare at green, pissed off eyes looking through white wraps*

**Ume:** It doesn't look happy.

**Jquackers****:** *walks over and pokes, growl is heard* Do you think…

*door slams open*

**Nao:** There you are!!! I thought I told you not to go anywhere! Now, come with me.

*picks squirming worm with green eyes and jumps out window*

**Ume and ****Jquackers****:** *sweat drop* What was that?

*door slams open again*

**Shizuru: ***sniffs air* She was here *grabs Ume by collar* Where is she?

**Ume:** Huh? *3 big sweat drops*

**Shizuru:** *glares with blood shot eyes* MY Natsuki! She was here! Where are you hiding her?!?!

**Jquackers****:** *clears throat and points toward window* She went that way.

**Shizuru:** *drops Ume runs toward window* Oh. *stops and bows* Thank you. *jumps out window*

**Ume and ****Jquackers****:** *runs to window to find no trace of anyone*

**Jquackers****:** *smacks Ume on the back of the head* This is what happens when you don't put Natsuki in a fic with Shizuru!

**Ume:** heh… Gomen

**Jquackers****: ***pulls out laptop* Get to work… There is no way that I will let this happen again. *twitch*

**Ume:** *shakes head* NO! You saw it yourself! Nao owns her now!

**Jquackers****:** *pulls out pistols and starts firing, twitching insanely the entire time*

*screams and bullets echo around the house*


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5, please don't kill me… I come in peace! Just read; Shizuru will make sense…**

**I know she has been a little OOC, but just read… You'll find out soon enough.**

**Warning!!! Warning!!! Very high abuse and traumatizing things will happen in this chapter. This, I do believe, is going to be the darkest chapter I write. Please do not read if you have a fear of rape. Yes, I said rape. This is a VERY adult chapter.  
**

**And… dun dun dun… The tally!**

**People who want Shiznat: **I have 7

**Please you don't like the hints of Shizuru being straight: **everyone above...

******People who are just reading**: No one's telling me

**Me… I promise everyone will be happy, or at least a little bit, after this chapter. Or, maybe not..  
**

**Disclaimer: Shizuru chibi has been hunting down Nao and Natsuki chibi, but has yet to find them.  
Hint: none at the moment...**

**Muahahahah!!! *Shizuru from far off distance* UME!!! Where are you hiding her!!! Give me MY Natsuki! *crying is heard***

* * *

Rain tapped on the windows of the dark apartment as the wind pushed it onto the side of the building. The storm had dropped in category, but was still vicious. The thunder shook the residence into tremors while the occasional flicker of lightening illuminated the items scattered around the room.

Outside, the lone, dark figure held an umbrella, sheltering them from the rain. Eyes were fixated on the unaware sleeping beauty, as they did every night. A load crackle of lightening hit a power line about three blocks away, causing the figure to jerk it's head to find the source, and then disappear.

The buzzing of electrical appliances shutting down rang around the neighborhood, and sirens howled as fire trucks neared the sparking wire, which was dancing on the ground.

Inside the dark apartment, the sleeping brunette's forehead glistened with sweat, her breath racing as she relived her childhood nightmares.

--

_"Shizuru!" barked her father angrily. "How many times have I told you? Reach with your left hand!" He grabbed the seven-year-old's right hand, twisting it behind her back._

_"Sorry, Papa," cried the small girl. Her father tied her wrists to her waist with rope to keep her from using it._

_--_

_"Shizuru," shouted Fumi. "It's time for your tea lessons."_

_"Coming, Miss Fumi," hummed the poised ten-year-old, getting up from her desk and gliding over to her door._

_--_

_"Shizuru, arms up," the instructor huffed, "You won't be able to block my next move if you drop your arms."_

_"Yes, sensei," obeyed the twelve-year-old, blocking the overhead swing. She then flipped her instructor over on his face, pinning him to the mat by pressing her foot into his shoulder blade while twisting his arm back._

_"Good work, Shizuru," her father clapped._

_"Yes, Papa." She bowed, rage burning in her eyes, sweat dripping off her brow._

_--_

_Fourteen-year-old Shizuru stood in front of her bed room window, smiling at the game her sister, Chie, Yukino, Haruka, Aoi, Sayuri, Kazuya, and Yayoi were playing._

_"Red rover, red rover, send Aoi right over," chanted the children._

_"Shizuru, what are you doing?" She twirled around to see her angry father. "Didn't I say you needed to be working on your Spanish?"_

_"Si, Senor." Shizuru bowed before walking over to her desk._

_"Good. When I get back, I'll quiz you."_

_The door shut and Shizuru let a tear run silently down her cheek._

_--_

A gasp escaped the brunette's lips as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to chase her nightmares away.

--

_Shizuru was walking down the grey pathway to school garden to observe the flowers that had just bloomed. She smiled at the passing students, gracefully bowing her head to show respect. She was just inside the metal gate when someone grabbed her by the arm._

_"Ah, Shizuru Soir." Her eyes met that of the son of her company's rival. "Just the lovely, sexy lady I've been waiting for." His face sported a sinful grin._

_"I should have expected this." Malevolence glinted in her eyes. "And if you don't mind, address me as Fujino while we are on school grounds, Wataru Munakata," she hissed out his name in despise._

_"Why so serious, Shiz?"_

_"Fujino!" she declared, jerking her hand free, stepping back._

_He put his hands up in surrender, shrugging his shoulders. "Yes, Madam President. Whatever you say," he snickered in amusement. He dropped his hands and strode forward, but was stopped by Shizuru's words and stance._

_"I wouldn't try that if I were you. You have no idea what kind of training I've been through." The mischievous grin left his face, and his eyes widened._

_"Is that a threat?" He didn't get an answer, but continued anyway. "It doesn't matter. You'll find out what I was going to tell you in due time anyway." He waved goodbye and vanished out the gate._

_'What was that about?' Shizuru asked herself. She sighed and continued to walk to the tree she usually sat at, brushing off the previous events. When she got there, she found Tate Munakata, Wataru's younger brother, leaning against the tree._

_"Ara, what brings you to my tree, Tate? Do you need to talk with me about something? Perhaps your feelings for Mai?" She giggled a little at the last part. For the past few weeks, he had been coming to the council room more often to drop off papers from the teachers. Shizuru took notice of his gaze, which was always on a certain busty redhead._

_"No, not quite." His cheeks flushed and he pushed off the tree, allowing the president to take his place._

_Shizuru lightly leaned on the tree, watching the flushed boy all the while. "Ara, then what brings you here?"_

_She didn't have time to react as the blond-haired boy pushed himself against her body with his own and kissed her feverishly. His rock-hard manhood pressed against her most private area._

_She kneed him hard in his groan, elbowed him in his ribs, and the finished him off with a hook shot to the throat and then head, knocking him out._

_--_

"No..." moaned the brunette in her sleep as her dream went from bad to worse.

--

_Laughter filled the dark alleyway as the ever graceful brunette glided by. The freshly bought books fell to the ground as two smelly men suddenly grabbed her and dragged her into the darkness._

_"Oh, looky what we have here. The student body President," said one of the boys, venom dripped from his tone of voice._

_"What are you doing out all alone, Little Miss Perfect?" The second boy's breath smelled more of alcohol. He pressed closer to her ear._

_Shizuru struggled to turn her head away, trying to push off of the brick wall she was pinned to. "What do you want?" she muttered, eyes showing nothing but fury._

_"Why? What's your hurry?" answered another boy, who then grabbed her left leg._

_"Yeah, we're just showing you a little fun, so just relax and- Ophfff" The first boy toppled over in pain from the kick to his groan._

_"That's it-" The third boy's sentence was cut off when Shizuru brought an upper cut to his jaw, knocking him unconscious._

_Her hair whipped around, bringing her raging crimson eyes to the last boy. He reached in his pocket and flipped open a knife_

_"Little Miss perfect can fight." He grinned, advancing towards her._

_Shizuru grunted and quick-stepped towards the sluggishly drunk teenager. A swift drop-keep brought him down and out cold._

_Sweat dripped off her brow as she gazed over the three unconcious boys, and then into the darkened alley. She could have sworn that she saw a glimmer of light reflect off a pair of glasses._

_--_

"Don't! Stop!" The brunette tossed in her sleep, beginning to scream, but the nightmare just wouldn't stop.

--

_Light danced along the window seal of the student council room. Inside, the brunette was pinned against a line of tables, chairs flung across the floor._

_"Shut up!" grouted her attacker, slapping her in the process._

_Shizuru's sleeve was ripped off and her cleavage showed through the gashed buttons that littered the floor. The slit in her skirt allowed it to hang lower on her hips._

_"Get... off!!!" She brought her knees to her chest and kicked off her attacker, sending him into the near by wall. Blood seaped down his lips, and his glasses bounced off his nose and onto the floor._

_"Woman, I've had about enough of these games." He stood and took a step closer, readying himself for another attack._

_He swung and missed, but Shizuru wasn't quick enough for his second swing along the floor. She fell backwards into the large president's desk after his kick tripped her up. Before she could push of her was on her again – her strength was failing._

_"How long are you going to keep this up, Soir?" he hissed, bringing his head to her neck, ready for a bite._

_The patter of running and screaming echoed the shattered room, stopping his advancements._

_"Shizuru, we're coming," screamed Akane on the other side of the door.  
_

_"Damn it!" he cursed, collecting his glasses and jumping out the second story window right as the council door slammed open._

_--  
_

The humming of appliances turning back on jolted the drenched beauty from her sleep. Her stomach churned at her nightmare, forcing her to gag a little. The unsettling feeling of her stomach wouldn't subside, leading her to run to the bathroom.

She hovered over the toilet, gagging and heaving, but nothing came out. She dropped to her knees quivering, wet and afraid.

The storm outside continued, not showing signs of easing up at the moment.

Shizuru pulled the towel that was hanging from the wall and wrapped herself in it, trying desperately to rid her mind of her past. She no longer wanting to be haunted with the visions of the many attempts of rape that she had endured.

She leaned back against the wall, still sitting on the floor, and brought her knees up to her chest. She circled her arms around her legs and buried her face as far as she could into her knees.

She sighed, allowing silent tears to run down her cheeks. Soon enough, sobs erupted from her throat and she let herself cry her heart out. Hiccups came every so often, causing Shizuru to drain out all other noises except her own.

A beep caught her ear, shaking her from her sulking, and she listened to the recording play.

"Shizuru, it's Akane. I'm worried about you..." Shizuru jumped to her feet and ran to her phone.

--

"I got this scared feeling not to long ago; are you ok?" She picked up her phone.

"Sis, is that you?!" Shizuru said, breathing heavily.

"Shizuru! Are you ok? You sound like you've been crying. Please tell me you're alright. Nothing has happened, right?"

She sniffled, trying to stop herself from crying. "Yeah, I'm alright. I had a nightmare. But it's over now. How are things with you?"

"Shizuru, are you sure you're alright? I can be there in about an hour."

"No, you don't have to. I'm fine. Listen, it was just a nightmare, nothing more. I can take care of any attempt that comes my way."

"I know you're a strong woman, Shizuru, but you're also my sister. I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you!"

"I know. I love you, too, Akane. And I'm fine. I can take care of myself. Don't worry."

"Alright, but if you need anything – and I mean anything – you call me you understand?"

"Yes, mother." She rolled her eyes just a bit at her sister's panic, though a small smile graced her lips at the thought of her great care.

"I'm serious. Call me if you ever need me," she said, her voice gentle and tender with care.

"I will. I love you, Akane. I think I'm going to try to get some more sleep," she said, exhausted thick in her voice.

"Okay. Goodnight, Shizuru. I love you, too." Her voice was hesitant.

"Goodnight." She hung up her phone and went to her bathroom to splash her face with some cold water.

Looking in the mirror, Shizuru barely recognized herself. Her hair was sticking everywhere, her eyes bloodshot, and her face bright red from crying.

'It was just a dream, Shizuru.' She tried to soothe herself, taking deep breaths.

'Just a dream...'

* * *

**AHHHH!!! Okay, I know I am cutting off at this traumatic moment, but you'll find out soon enough what that was all about...**

**I hoped you enjoyed it, or at least had some emotion from it...**

Please R and R. XD I know many of you want to flame me, but all this drama will have a purpose. :/

**Omake:  
**  
**Mai: **Why did you do that to her?

**Ume:** Hum? *sandwich in mouth*

**Mai: **Ah, you making Shizuru go through hell? Hello?!?! Where have YOU been the past FIVE chapters?!

**Ume:** Oh, don't worry. It will get better. I'm just developing her character.

*Shizuru comes in crying*

**Mai:** *points* And you're making her cry! What are you? Some kind of Satan?

**Ume:** No, no! I'm not trying to make her cry. *types fast*

*Chibi Kiyohime comes in*

**Ume:** Here, I made you Kiyohime! Please don't cry.

**Shizuru:** *sobs*

**Mai:** *Glares at Ume* There, there, everything is going to be ok. *rubs Shizuru's back*

**Ume:** Hey, I tried didn't I?

**Mai:** You know damn well what will fix this!

**Ume:** I already told you, no!

**Shizuru: ***grows hysterical*

**Mai:** Mikoto!

**Mikoto:** *runs in* Yes Mai?

**Mai:** *points at Ume* You remember what I told you?

**Mikoto:** *nods* Yup *turns toward Ume with sword*

**Ume:** *sweat drop* All this just because Natsuki…

*Mikoto doesn't allow her to finish as she swings sword and chase Ume*

*somewhere in the far distance* **Ume:** AHHHH!!!! Please don't!

**Jquackers:** *runs in out of breath* I just heard her scream *pulls out gun and follows the screams*

**Mai:** It's okay, Shizuru. Everything is going to be alright. Jquackers and Mikoto are taking care of that mean old author.

*hands chibi Kiyohime to Shizuru*

**Shizuru**: *sniffles* Kiyo *hugs chibi*


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**You know what I haven't been naming my chaps this time around. Humm**

**I went ahead and post 3 chs at once because they're taking up room in my doc box. My AMAZING beta just got them back to me, so here they are...  
**

**The polls are in:**

**People who hate me: **Probably many I after I made Shizuru cry.**  
People who are confused: **About the same as above most likely.

**Me… Not budging… You all have to wait to see how the story folds out. I am about done with the character development of Shizuru. There are a few loose ends, but that will clear up soon…**

**And Shizuru being raped? Never happened! There were just attempts.**

**Once again my hint: humm... I'm not saying anything.**

***presents many very tiny baby Kiyohime* Please take one of these if you need a cuddle after last chapter.**

* * *

The wind whipped around the brown tresses, blowing them up and off her shoulders. She inhaled deeply, taking in the musty smell that was left after the storm finally passed.

The storm, and its after-waves, raged for the past week. It rained at least once a day, leaving the city residence water-logged and sluggish. But it was the rainy season, so it was expected.

During the recent stormy nights, Shizuru fought her nightmares and reoccurring past. Never before has her past haunted her every night.

Shizuru smiled to herself as she rounded the corner that marked the last turn before reaching her work, forcing the tormenting thoughts out of her mind. Today was an ordinary Friday; nothing special. However, it would be a long day for her. Hisanori-sensei called her up yesterday afternoon to inform her of his doctor's appointment that he had completely forgot about. He said that he would try to make it in, but he just knew that he would be getting a shot today since his wife insisted on going with him.

She was just certain that her boss must have been afraid of needles with the way his voice shook just telling her about it. All and all, she knew that he wasn't going to be coming in. Today was her day to manage, something that always came easy.

In front of the store stood Mashiro, Arika and Nina – the first shift of the day. Shizuru couldn't help but giggle at Arika's attempt at tickling Nina, who in turn, elbowed the top of her head. Mashiro just glared at their antics, not really knowing what to say or do.

The three were a happy reminder of her own friends. Always lively, fun, loving, and, most of all, energetic. Nina was more withdrawn than the other two. She preferred a silence and serious environment to work in, but that didn't keep Arika from trying to get her to open up. They spent most of their time, when they weren't busy with customers and orders, yelling and play fighting. If Nina got annoyed enough, she would simply whack Arika on the head and tell her to get back to work.

Arika, on the other hand, was the craftsman – or woman, in this sense – of the store. She had great hand-eye coordination, making her the head repair and design artist. If she wasn't bugging Nina about her dismissive nature, she was asking Shizuru a million questions about what jewelry was what, and where it came from. Shizuru didn't mind the assault of questions when she wasn't busy. If anything, she welcomed it.

Mashiro was an entirely different story. She, every once and a while, would retort something to the bickering duo, but mainly observed the two. She was like Shizuru in many ways; quiet, tea-loving, soft-spoken, and charming. Her anger would only show on the days she wasn't feeling well or when she was left alone with Arika. She always tried to show composure, but sometimes the two got under her skin. Her work ethic was much like that of Nina, but her charming nature seemed to attract more sales.

"Ara, good morning Nina, Arika, Mashiro." She smiled at her coworkers, opening the door at the same time.

"Good morning, Viola-sempi," bowed the three, who all then followed the brunette into the shop.

Arika was rubbing her head as she proceeded to the back of the shop, where she began fixing and repairing something where she left off the day before. The other two started turning on the lights, opening the blinds, and getting ready to open the store.

Shizuru followed Arika to the back to open the safe and pull out the finance book and registers.

--

During lunchtime, Shizuru left Mashiro in charge while she went across the street to grab a bite to eat at the café. On her way out, she marveled at he green-haired man's bike, and the man himself, parked in front of the store.

It wasn't uncommon to see him from time to time driving by, but this is was the first time he sat outside leaning on his bike smiling at her.

"Hey, Shizuru." He nodded his head in acknowledgment of her presence.

'Oh, he thinks he's cool,' Shizuru mused.

"Ara, good afternoon, Takeda. What are you doing around here?" she said, stepping out of the way of the two woman walking in. She headed towards the man.

"Ah, nothing. Just saw you walk in here while I was passing by." He stretched his arms over his head. "Thought I should stop to say hey." He pointed toward her food. "Looks like you're having lunch; mind if I join you?"

'How cute. He's showing off this nice body, allowing the most perfect view.' Shizuru had to stop her eyes from trailing up his frame.

"Why, of course. I'll grab us a table." A smile spread across her fake mask.

'What am I thinking? There is no way a I would let another GUY – a Y-chromosome-carrying organism – get near me. So how come I'm attracted to this man?' She glanced up from her seat at the smiling green-haired man. 'Ara, why does he have to be sweet and charming? Not to mention...' She trailed off, mentally slapping herself.

--

Lunch was simple, but the conversation was tantalizing. They talked a little about their previous discussion, but it wasn't long before Shizuru had to return. She had to be back at the shop before Nina would try and strangle Arika.

So, they said their goodbyes and left.

The afternoon came quickly, and Shizuru was determined to bolt home right after work. She was tired and really didn't care about anything but rest and the questionable thoughts that flooded her mind about Takeda. As she locked the door, she could have sworn that she heard the purr of a motorcycle.

Shaking the thought from her head, she began her walk to the train station. The imaginary purr – or so she thought was imaginary – got louder, as if it was approaching. She turned her head around to see an outline of a motorcycle heading towards her.

'Ara? Is that him? Fufu… He's stalking me. Fufu...' Her smile turned to a frown. 'Did I just mentally flirt with him?'

She stopped where she was and let the bike come up. It stopped right in front of her as he flipped up the frame of his helmet.

"Fufu, Takeda. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're stalking me." She brought a closed fist up to her mouth, hiding her giggling smile.

He blushed. "Oh, shut up. This is my way home."

"Really? Since when? I take this way home all the time, and this is the first time I've seen you."

"Like I said, shut up, will ya? I got a new job and now I past by here on my way home."

"Ara." Shizuru giggled a little more, watching the green-haired man pull the spare helmet off the back of his bike.

'Why am I giggling?' She scolded herself.

"Here, let me give you a ride. I noticed you're pretty tired."

"Fufu. You know me too well, and we just met. Stalker."

Takeda blushed again. "Just sue me for being a gentleman, then," he grunted as Shizuru mounted his bike.

--

The ride home was spectacular – well, for Shizuru, at least. She loved the feel of the wind passing her body, the freedom of the open road, and even the adrenaline running through her veins as the bike sped through the city to her apartment. She never wanted the feeling to end.

When the bike finally stopped, she reluctantly dismounted and peeled off her helmet.

"Ara, thank you for the ride." She smiled brightly, completely breaking through her facade.

"Yeah, don't mention it," he said, strapping the spare back onto the bike. Looking back up through his helmet, he said, "Hey, listen. I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me and Rei tonight. She's off tonight and had a long week, so we'll be heading to Ishida's tonight. I think it would be cool if we could all hang out."

'Oh, so I finally get to meet his mysterious girlfriend. This might be interesting to watch them up close.'

Her smiled became glued onto the facade that was trying to hide her amusement. "Sure, why not? It's been a long week for me, too."

"Sweet! Then I'll see you tonight?" Shizuru nodded. "Alright, later." He grinned and waved, revving his engine, taking off a moment later.

--

Shizuru walked the usual route to the bar, mentally arguing with herself.

'Okay, first off, what was I thinking earlier today? I'm barely even _able_ to think properly; I don't think alcohol is going to help matters. Second, why on Earth am I flirting and giggling around him? He's taken, and he's a guy. You don't like guys, Shizuru.'

She smiled at the doorman and he let her pass. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the flashing lights and smoke-filled room. In the corner sat Takeda, sipping his beer, a protective arm resting over his girlfriend's shoulder.

Once Shizuru exchanged her jacket for a drink, she glided over towards the couple. 'Look, Shizuru. No flirting, no giggling, no staring. Nothing. He's just a sweet guy that's already taken. No worries.' She sighed, closing the distance while listening to their conversation.

"Kaede is a great cook, but she has to go home. She can't stay with us anymore. You know this." Argued the redhead.

"Look, it's only for a little longer while gets over the trauma." Mumbled Takeda.

"Fine, but you need to tell her that she needs to be gone in a week. We don't need anymore people involved." Hissed an irritated redhead.

"I will, just give her room. We don't know what she's been through." Reasoned the man.

"It can't be as bad..." She trailed off growling at the red eyed maiden. "What can I do for you missy? Can't you see that we're busy here."

"Rei, that's no way to treat my guest." Grouted Takeda. "Shizuru, meet Rei. Rei, Shizuru."

"Ara, nice to met you." Bowed the chestnut haired woman. "Viola Shizuru, but call me Shizuru."

" 'Ara'? You must be from Kyoto." Rei's eyebrow twitched. "Never mind that. The name's Nakaya Rei. Call me Rei." Her voice filled with venom and her green eyes, glinted with scorn.

'I don't think she likes me.' Thought Shizuru sitting across from them.

* * *

**What's going to happen? Oh no!!! Maybe trouble?  
**

**Alright read and review. The more there are, the faster I update?**

**Omake:**

**Shizuru:** *still sniffling* MY Natsuki really isn't in this, is she?

**Ume: ***mumbles something, gun and sword still pointed at her, tied down*

**Mai:** Now that you are stationary, where's Natsuki?

**Ume:** I'm not telling you. And you're suppose to be missing, not harassing me.

**Mai:** Well, here I am. So what are you going to do about it?

**Ume:** *growls*

*Chie, Aoi, Yukino, and Haruka walk in*

**Chie:** I've searched every last trail and got no where.

**Aoi:** I even helped. It was no use. *both fall to knees*

**Yukino:** Even with all my connections, as well as Diana, I wasn't able to find any trace of her.

**Haruka:** *holds up falling Yukino* Gah. My executive committee was no use, either. Where are you riding ***Yukino**: hiding* her. Can't you see that the bubuzuke woman is heartbroken?

**Shizuru:** *moans, sobs* Natsukiiiiiiii *hysterics*

**Ume:** Gah!!! The one time she's in a fic without Natsuki, all hell breaks loose.

**Mai**: *pats Shizuru* There there.

**Everyone glares at Ume.**

**Aoi:** I say torture her until she complies with our demands.

**Haruka:** Feed her to the lions.

**Yukino:** *sweat drop* We can't do that! We're not in Gladiator.

**Chie:** No, give her to the Shiznat fans!!!

**Everyone grins expect the crying Shizuru and the sweating Ume**

**Masked Woman: ***swings in on rope* Never fear, Ume. I'm here to save you! *grabs Ume and swings off*

**Everyone screams:** AFTER HER!!! *everyone runs off, leaving crying Shizuru*

**Shizuru: ***balls* Natsuki!!!! *puddle forms around feet*


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7... I wasn't going to post this until Monday, but what the heck. :)  
**

**Things start to turn here, but not much will be revealed.**

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim on anything... Not even the names.**

**Shizuru gets a happy moment here. Thought I owed it to her.**

**My amazing beta needs a GREAT credit to this one! She is also now my co-author, who is also yelling at me for the lack of Natsuki.  
**

**Hope you enjoy :) Please Read and review..**

* * *

The atmosphere around the table was stagnant, with the uncomfortable vibe radiating off of the redhead. When she spoke, her voice seethed with bitterness, her green eyes raging.

"So." She leaned forward, allowing the man's arm fall into his lap. "You're the one that Takeda here keeps talking about."

"Ara?" Shizuru's brow rose in confusion. "Well, I hope it isn't anything bad," she replied, trying her best to sound polite.

"Oh." A short, nervous laugh was let out by the hesitant green-haired man, "It's nothing like that."

"No, no, nothing like that." She sat back a little, bringing her drink to up to her lips. "He speaks as if he's a doting friend." She sipped her drink, eyes glaring to the side where the man sat. Her unusually calm voice sent shivers up his spine, anger seething out of her pores.

His brow furrowed; as if trying to non-verbally communicate, he shot a quick glance at the redhead. "Well, they were interesting conversations. You should try to expand your mind a little every once and a while. Who knows; maybe actually _learn _something?" A grin, hidden behind his jug of beer, graced his lips as he closed his eyes to take a drink.

Something about the way he said 'learn' sparked something in Rei. She visibly tensed, gripping her glass a little tighter. Her eyes snapped up at the man, warning lapping at the olive green pools.

"You're right, Mr. Ta-ke-da," she slowly and sensually hissed his name out through her clenched teeth, "I'll try to remember that next time I get a break from _work_."

There was a wave of emotions that washed over the man's green eyes. Some sadness, a hint of guilt, and then a mixture of discontentment and resentment. His eyes spoke wonders in the place of the absent of words.

The brunette, obviously feeling the tension rising, was just staring. She had no idea what to say, or do.

'Ah, maybe it be best to change the topic,' she thought quickly.

"So, Rei what is your favorite thing to do when you are on break?" The couple broke apart from their staring contest, Rei bringing her eyes up to meet Shizuru's while Takeda's gaze shifted to his drink.

A grunt, and then a smirk, came from the redhead. "I watch talk shows like court TV and reality TV." She globed down the rest of her drink, her eyes looking over the crowded bar.

"Really?" Shizuru tried to lead into something more with the woman.

"Yeah, they're great for a good laugh." She brought her eyes back to see the brunette tilt her head to the side in a questioning manner. "What?" she hissed in annoyance from the stare.

"How do you get a 'good laugh' out of them?" the brunette retorted, trying her best not to anger the girl.

"Don't tell me you don't find a court hearing over a busted iPhone funny. Or better yet, screaming girls yelling about who did what to their stuff." A smile twitched at her lips at the thought of it. "What can I say? I love watching idiots making fools out of themselves." She shrugged her shoulders in neutrality, as if it was an everyday thing for her to have to explain.

"I suppose it's-" She was cut off, mid-sentence, by the chuckling man.

"Heh, Rei, I think you just tried to smile." He grinned in amusement, clearly enjoying himself.

"Shut up, you!" She smacked his shoulder playfully, the smile widening ever so slightly...

"Hey, hey. None of that." He rubbed his 'injured' arm, shifting his weight to the end of the booth, smiling as he did this. "I'm going to go get us some more drinks. Want another one, Shizuru?"

The creme-haired woman was taken aback from the their behavior changing so suddenly.

'How can someone change their mood that easily?...'

"Hey, Miss Perfect; Takeda's talking to you." Rei poked her arm and then pointed to the standing man.

Shizuru's eyes snapped up to the redhead, and then back to the green-haired man. "Oh, yeah. Sure. I'll take another," she said, more aware of what had happened. She watched the man walk away before returning her glare to the redhead.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" asked the brunette in a hushed tone, staring into the olive-green eyes that were dancing mischievously.

"Not a chance, sweetie. You might be hot, but I would remember those tormented red eyes anywhere." She frowned, glaring the at crimson eyed beauty.

'Something's up. She knows something.'

"Ara, and why do my eyes seem tormented?" The leather of the seat creaked as she leaned back.

Rei's frown darkened. "I read people's eyes and yours seem like they're hiding something. Something dark from your past, maybe?"

Shizuru's mouth went dry. 'What? Where the hell did that come from? She has no right to ask me such a private question.' Her eloquent brows twitched and her eyes burned into the redhead, causing a staring contest to begin.

On his return, Takeda felt the intense energy coming from the two at his table. He approached slowly, thinking of the best way to end it. When the floor board moaned from the weight of his boot, both green and red averted their gaze to the man holding the drinks.

"Heh, here you go." He set down the drinks in their respective locations, and then reclaimed his seat. "So, ah... What'd ya gals discuss?" His voice trembled slightly, somewhat afraid of what was to come next.

"We were talking about some crazy customer encounters, right Shizuru?" Rei raised her eyebrows at the brunette to get her to confirm the statement.

"Ara, yes. Rei here was telling me about how she was dealing with some smelly old man that couldn't stay off of her. Quite the lecher, if you ask me."

And so the conversation circled around the table, each giving a story that either made them laugh or grossed out. Soon enough, they were back to reality shows and people on the news. All in all, Rei was the one that kept talking about how dumb people were, and how they were the best form of entertainment.

When the conversation moved on to politics and government, the redhead continually rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. She didn't seem to be a big fan of the topic. Every once in awhile, she would shoot a warning glare to either Takeda or Shizuru, depending on who giggled or smiled.

Though, it quickly grew uncomfortable after Takeda was caught staring down at the brunette's chest while she talked with Rei.

"Hey," the redhead yelped, whacking him across the back of his head.

"Sorry, sorry!" He flinched and apologized feverishly, causing Shizuru to giggle.

A sense of calmness flooded over – giggles and chuckles faded, and the three sat, all avoiding eye contact. The silence was interrupted when the redhead shifted her weight on the seat.

"You know what?" Rei leaned over and hooked her arm within the man's. "I say we all go back to our place for a little _fun._" Emphasizing the word 'fun,' a sinister grin spread across her face.

Takeda straighten up, his eyes filled with horror as he looked down at the grinning redhead. "What was that?" he whined.

"You heard me. We're all adults here. What's wrong with that?" slurred Rei, sluggishly struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Ara, you know, it's getting kind of late." Shizuru was stunned at the lack of modesty the redhead was giving off, and tried her best to avoid any more awkward moments. "I should be getting home."

"Yeah, us too. I think she," he paused, pointing to the woman clinging onto his body, "has had too much to drink. I should get her home before she says something else like that." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well then, good night, you two." She gathered her things, smiling at the happy couple. "It was nice meeting you, Rei. Hope to see you around." Rei mumbled in response while the brunette and Takeda waved goodbye.

--

Once she was back at her apartment, Shizuru dressed for bed while thinking back on the comments the red-haired woman made earlier. Something seemed off, and it annoyed her to no end that she couldn't figure out what it was. Rei knew something; something that she shouldn't.

The brunette laid down and covered her body with the blankets, sighing, "Ara, I think I'm worrying too much." She reluctantly closed her eyes, begging her dreams not to turn into nightmares.

--

_The door of the bedroom slammed shut as she stalked over to her sister, who was sitting on the bed._

_"Why doesn't he believe me?" groaned Shizuru, facing the desk._

_"I believe you," Akane said in an attempt to make her sister feel somewhat better.  
_

_Brown locks of hair whipped around, red eyes boring down on the younger girl. "Akane, I know you believe me. It's him," she paused, pointing towards the door. "Who needs to listen to my reasoning. How many times has something like this happened to me? Huh?" she barked at her little sister in fury, obviously scaring the girl._

_"Too many! He thinks this is just some game I'm playing to get myself out of marrying into that family." Her voice just barely below a scream now. "Do you know what he said to me?" Akane shook her head and Shizuru continued, "He said that if I don't stop this little charade, he'll marry both of us off!" The younger girls eyes widened in fear, but soften when she saw the tears in her sister's eyes._

_"Shizuru..." She whispered, catching her falling, trembling sister._

_"Akane, I can't take it anymore." By now, tears were streaming down her eyes. "I don't want this to happen..." She hiccuped. "I don't want to see you go through that." She buried her face into her hands, letting the tears fall freely._

_"Shh... I know." The girl rubbed her sister's back, letting her cry on her shoulder._

_--_

The sleeping figure tossed in her sleep, feebly attempting to turn it into something less depressing. Her sheets were slowly slipping off of the bed as she kicked more and more furiously.

Outside, by the window, stood the same shadow. Moonlight flickered off the glasses, reflecting the piercing grey eyes that scanned over the brunette. A horn honked, causing the gaze to shift to the street. The lights from the car began to illuminate the alley the shadow hid in. When the light finally reach the window seal, the shadow was gone.

--

_In a small karoke room, Shizuru and her friends were laughing and singing; all in all, having a great time. The college graduation ceremony ended about five hours ago, leaving the group happy and free to enjoy the rest of the day celebrating their new success._

_Currently on stage was Haruka, who didn't know that the group had turned off her mic. She could be heard well enough without the aid of it, after all. Closest to the stage sat Yukino, eyes dancing with happiness as her crush swayed in the costume Mai brought- a Tarzan outfit._

_Mai, on the other hand, was all smiles, glancing at her brother and his best friend, Arika. He had just been released from the hospital after receiving a donor kidney.  
_

_Midori was collapsed on the floor, beer in one hand while she held a whistle in the other. Chie had her phone out, and was snapping pictures of the bellowing blonde, snapping a few of the blue-eyed girl – Aoi – sitting next to her, as well. Shizuru was further back, sipping her margarita; she needed it after that long valedictorian speech. She was also excited about finally being able to spend some time with her sister and friends. The past few months had strained everything._

_Finals, as well as pressure from her father, almost made her explode. Luckily for her, her father never knew that Akane snuck into her room late at night so the two could gossip. The most amazing gossip being about the new boyfriend that Akane brought with her today._

_Kazuya Kurauchi sat uncomfortably between the two sisters, his girlfriend clutching onto him tightly. Shizuru suppressed her giggle as best she could when she noticed her sister whispering things into his ear, causing the poor boy to blush uncontrollably. Reito, on the other hand, had toppled over from laughing – at not only the poor boy, but also at the screaming blonde. It was completely out of character for him, but he was rolling on the floor nonetheless._

_A grin broke through her facade as she remembered all the good times they had shared in this very room. The alcohol they all had consumed was finally taking its toll. The room was spinning for a few; others were already out cold. Mai was fighting off Midori's wandering hands, it seemed, while Kazu was doing the same with Akane._

_'Great times,' the brunette hummed to herself, walking out of the room with Reito in tow, Yukino and Haruka right behind them. They said their goodbyes and headed home for the night._

_The next morning, Shizuru's bedroom door banged open, jolting her from her sleep. Her head pounded as her father excitedly went about his early morning wake-up call._

_"Wake up, my little Shizuru." He patted her legs while she was sitting up. The room spun a bit more before she caught herself._

_"Yes, Papa," she groaned, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion_

_"I have great news!!!" he exclaimed in excitement._

--

The buzzing of her alarm clock went off, breaking through the dream.

"Ara, it's morning already..." the brunette hissed unhappily, groaning as well. She swung her feet over the side of her bed and stretched, swatting the annoying clock before heading to get ready for the day.

Shizuru finished her tea and set the cup in the sink. She had to go about her normal Saturday, so she tried not to think about the eerie feeling she got from the redhead last night.

She locked her apartment and was off.

First, her pay-stub and bank. Next, to the post office. She skipped the trip to the tea shop, as she found no need to stop by because of the good four hours she had spent talking about her obsession last night.

The last task was to go shopping. The sun was already setting by the time Shizuru got home, but she was happily getting ready to go to the club later that night. She couldn't wait.

--  
As she closed in on her apartment, she noticed Rei propped up against the wall, filing her nails.

'I know that pose from somewhere.' Her brows frowned at the redhead, flipping through memories in an attempt to recall where she had seen that before.

Rei stopped her task and looked up, snarling. "About time, Fujino," she rudely addressed.

Then it hit her. This was the same girl she had repeatedly caught skipping classes. "Miss Yuuki," she hissed back, just as rudely. Despite having proper manners, she couldn't help but to throw them away in the presence of the mischievous delinquent.

'Now I remember you. But what do you know?' Her thoughts raged, going miles an hour. How could this girl call her out like this in broad day light? It wasn't her style.

Green eyes widened in disbelief, a scowl quickly forming. "I need to talk to you about something. Maybe we should continue this inside." She put the filer away, pushing off the wall.

"Alright, follow me." She waved her hand and the redhead followed. The brunette inwardly rose an eyebrow, wondering what she had to say.

Inside the brunette opened the door to allow her visitor in first.

"Ara, here we are. Would you like something to drink?" She attempted to welcome her, being the polite host she was.

"No; not necessary," the redheaded grunted, stalking into the apartment.

"Alright, then." She laid her groceries on the counter and faced the redhead. "You want to talk to me, and I want to know what you know about me, Nao Yuuki." She went straight to business, no light chatter in between.

The tension rose higher as the two gazed into each other's eyes, searching for some sort of weakness.

"I got my information from a reliable source, Fujino; or, should I say, Soir?" The brunette internally flinched at the use of her actual name.

"Ara?" Her brow rose in a challenge. "What do you want?" Her voice hid it's trembling, tone becoming harsh and sturdy.

"To talk about my boyfriend." She leaned forward, hand placed on the kitchen table. "Stay away from him." Her husky voice hung in the air, words echoing in the minds of both.

TBC...

* * *

**Nao seems mad at Shizuru. What does she know? Why does she want Shizuru to stay away? And who is the shadow?  
**

**Guess.... You have to wait.**

**Omake:**

*Masked woman and Ume hiding in abandoned building*

**Ume:** Thanks a bunch. I thought I was a goner back there.*plops into a chair*

**Masked Woman:** Well, I can't stand seeing someone tied up by anyone besides me. *grin*

**Ume:** *sweat drop* Nao, please take off the mask. And don't say anything like that again.

**Nao:** *peels off mask* Okay, okay. But you still have to pay up.

**Ume:** Whatever *pulls out wallet* Here... *hands cash*

**Nao: ***runs thumb over bills* Thanks for the business. *turns to leave*

**Ume:** Hey, wait! Where do you think you're going? You need to protect me from those loonies!

**Nao: **As if! They're your problem.

*shouts heard outside building*

**Ume:** *sweating* Nao, please don't leave me. I'll pay double!

**Nao: ***thinking pose* Throw in you-know-what, and you got a deal.

**Ume:** *shock sets in* Wh-what?

**Nao: **You heard me. Or would you prefer to let them catch you?

*shouts get closer*

**Ume:** Fine, fine. Whatever you want. *Pulls out laptop, types a few things*

*Julia appears, Nao grins*

**Ume:** Now will you?

**Nao: **Yeah yeah... Whatever, but first I have something to take care off.

**Ume:** You mean... You're kidding? She's been here the whole time?

**Nao: **Shh... You're an idiot. *Climbs on spider child and leaves*

*door bangs open*

**Haruka:** There she is!

**Mai:** Get her!!

*Ume runs off screaming... Again*

Everyone close behind her, expect...

**Jquackers:** *sluggish and exhausted* Hey *pant* guys, *pant* wait up! *falls over*


	8. Author Note

**I know, I know. Updates for The Deal are LONG over due, right?**

**Sorry :(  
**

Well you are right, however my current beta is having some problems with getting them back to me. Grant it, she is still a GREAT, FABULOUS beta, yet I feel sorry to the readers for not posting the chapters I have already. The reason being... Well they aren't beta-ed yet, and I know it might be a little while before my current beta will get them back... Just I know.

_**So here's why I'm posting an author note.**_  
I'm looking for a part time- semi permanent beta that is willing to not only check for simple mistakes but also reword some of the sentence structure to make the story sound better. I have the next 4 chapters ready, but none have been beta-ed except for my own personal re-readings. And as you know... I can make a LOT of simple mistakes.

If you're interested, just email me or reply. I'll get back with you. However, if I don't find someone sorry to all the readers- it will be a LONG time before I post anything else.

Once again... SORRY!!! Please don't hang me! *bows for forgivness*


	9. Chapter 9

**BUM BUM BUM.. I give you Ch. 8 in all its glory.**

**_Note!!! I had some help from 2 other betas on this. THANK YOU: _**Silver bluey san and Akuma Volk for all you help!

**Disclaimer: I don't think I can run away anymore. The hime bunch have tired me out. I own nothing, including the names used in the making of this story.**

**Oh and I want to say, yes I know these characters are a little (if not a lot) OOC- sorry, that's the way my store is right now. Heck if everyone wrote the same character traits, wouldn't these stories get boring?**

**Also... I was going to give a double update, but it will be at least a day before I get a chance to post 9. How you enjoy this one.**

**And a note from my other beta...:**

**Beta's Notes: **VERY sorry for the LONG absence. Absolutely NONE of it is because of Ume over here. So, if you want to smack someone for the disappearance, smack me! HANDS OFF Ume, or else! D:  
But since I haven't been a very good beta (very, very, VERY sorry for that), I put an extremely large amount of effort into this particular chapter, as I've read over it four times already (YES, I counted!). LOL. So, hoping it's not a disappointment. If it is.. smack me, not Ume. The next chapter or two will probably be out sooner, since they'll be pretty much all ready to go when I finish betaing them, which will hopefully be soon.. Plus, Ume's got some other people helping out, which will make the updates speedier. :P  
Okay, I'll stop ranting now.

Enjoy!**  
**

**Ok... So where did I leave off... Oh yeah.**

* * *

"I'm quite hesitant to oblige," began the brunette, "But seeing how you hold information I don't want getting out, I have no choice, do I?" Fear and loathing crept up into her voice, even though she tried to mask it.

Nao's brow twitch, but she grinned nonetheless. "Seems like you understand the situation here." She took her hand off the table and went to the chair, sitting down. Her green eyes traveled from Shizuru to the chair opposite of her. "Sit, there's more." Her voice softened lightly, but was still harsh enough to send shivers up the other woman's back.

Shizuru glared back at the suggestion, but complied. "Ara, this is starting to sound like extortion, Yuuki." She dropped the honorific, the words filled with hate. The hostility the two women held for each other hung thickly in the air.

The red head grunted, "Well, that's how I work." She propped her elbows onto the table, entwining her fingers together, setting them below her chin. Her eyes scanned over the brunette sitting across from her, hunting for any weakness or crack in her composure.

"Are we going to sit here all day, or are you going to tell me what you want?" She choked back her hiss, trying not to push any buttons that might cause a meltdown of her little paradise.

"Let's see," Her left arm now cupped her right elbow, hand tapping her chin. "You want to know what _I _know, right?" The brunette's eyebrow raised in confirmation. "Simply put; everything. Meaning from who you _really_ are, to your student council days, even to your engagement."

"Then you know my relationship with Takeda is strictly platonic. I have no interest in him, or any other guy for that matter. So why do you care if I'm around him?" Her voice was stoic and serious. Her eyes were still glaring at the red head, trying desperately to figure her out.

Nao sighed, wishing it didn't have to come to this. "Look; it's not that I'm worried about him dating you, it's the fact that he shouldn't be."

'_Shouldn't?_' Shizuru thought, being cut off before she could ask.

"Listen, don't think or talk; just listen. I shouldn't even be telling you this, but it's for your own good. Stay away from him. He has enough trouble to deal with. Not to mention, with you in the mix, it only puts more people at risk."

"At risk..."

"I said, listen, Shizuru." Her voice was straining with the weight of seriousness and compassion, something that the redhead normally never showed. "I'm not done."

She sighed again before continuing. "I have tried to keep him from bringing any more people into this, but he never listens. He can be dense, but God help him; he's the sweetest guy out there. It makes you wonder how he turned out as well as he has." Her voice completely softened; no trace of harshness found. Her eyes seemed to be dreaming of the past, but she quickly caught herself in the act.

"You won't understand unless you know what happened," she said abruptly. Her voice hollowed out, reflecting on the past.

Nao began with Takeda's family. His mother had died not to long ago in some sort of accident – though she did not go into the details. It left him, his father, and his brother to fend for their own. His father was, and still is, abusive. He apparently worked for some sort of crime gang that patrolled the city. When Takeda ran away, his father started to hunt him down. He doesn't know what became of his brother, but he knows that he's okay. His father wouldn't hurt his only other son, of whom he hadn't disowned.

She went further into the means in which Takeda's father would go to bring him back. He had sent a few men to collect him, but he had gotten away. That was when Nao found him; well, more like he found her. When he came running by the alleyway she was being molested in, he couldn't help but to fight them off. In the end, he walked away with a deep cut under his left eye; leaving the scar that was still there. Right when the two were about to leave, the men who were originally sent to get him found them.

They spent the next two weeks hopping around, finding new places to hide. Nao changed her name because she didn't want to involve her family. When they finally found somewhere safe enough, they settled down, keeping low for the past 2 years. Everything seemed to be going okay, and no one seemed to recognize them. Even though they weren't that close to begin with, they grew together and became a couple. Recently, he seemed restless. He claimed that he had a strange feeling that he was being followed, but Nao wasn't sure whether is was true or not. She actually thought that he might have been cheating.

After the first night he spoke with Shizuru, she did some research and found out that the only Shizuru in town was her old student body president. At first, she thought it was a hoax, until she met her. Immediately after they left the bar, she began to worry about the other cause of suspicion; someone following them.

"You mean you really think someone is after you two?" Shizuru was in shock, though her mask hid it well.

The redhead nodded. "That's why I don't want you hanging out with him anymore. It's bad enough that we have some woman staying with us who doesn't even know her own name. We can't involve any more people."

"I don't see why these people coming after Takeda seem so bad. Aren't they just trying to capture him?"

Nao shook her head. "No, they weren't just coming to get him." She paused, the next part being hard to say. "They came to kill him," she said blatantly, her eyes glistening over. The truth was still hard for her to accept. Her words hung in the air. Shizuru's eyes widened, a rare rush of fear spreading through her veins from the mere thought.

"They will kill anyone he associates with. He's already gone through the pain of losing someone close to him because of all this, and I don't think he could do that again." Nao's voice drifted away, her eyes becoming distant.

Both looked down, avoiding eye contact. Sadness rushed through both bodies, eyes showing the seriousness and grief of the situation. The atmosphere became thick, an eerie silence filling the room.

The first to break it was Shizuru. "Is there anything I can do to help? Money, a place to stay?" she asked, nearly desperately.

Nao shook her head, words sharp as ice, "Nothing; just stay away. It's for your own good." She stood up and made her way to the door.

Shizuru followed after a moment of processing the information, too shaken and stunned to speak. "I wish you luck," she managed to choke out.

The redhead nodded, turning around to face the door, away from Shizuru. "Thanks, but we don't need it. We're tough; we can make it. Just stay away. That's what's best for all of us."

"You have my word." She wanted to embrace the girl. On the outside, she looked and acted tough, but on the inside, she knew she was trembling in fear.

Nao opened the door and let herself out, taking one last look at the brunette, "Thank you. He cares about you and your friendship, so I know he doesn't want to see you hurt." She smiled the best she could, something _very_ rare coming from this once juvenile delinquent. "You take care, 'kay?" She said softly, eyes showing concern. She then disappeared down the steps, into the the darkened streets.

Inside, Shizuru was having trouble taking in all that had just happened. She thought that she was going to be blackmailed, but it was just a mere warning.

Sinking to the floor, resting her back against the wall, she buried her face into her arms and knees.

--

Later that night, after a nice, long, relaxing bath Shizuru sat to read her mail, thinking maybe- just maybe- Nao's words from earlier would stop nagging her.

'Hey Sis,

Hope everything is going well. Here it's been utter craziness. Mom's been trying to keep papa from going over board with the wedding stuff, while finals have been taking it's toll on me. I wish you were here. You were always such a big help if I got stuck on something.

Chie came to school to pick up Aoi yesterday; I thought I would die laughing. When we saw her standing by her car, we noticed a large crowd of girls, who I presume to be her fan girls from when she went to school. Chie smiled her charming smile, while I noticed Aoi was boiling with jealousy. And here's the best part; you know how Aoi is calm and submissive? Well, picture this; Aoi screaming at the girls and chasing them away. Chie was shocked, to say the least. That was until it was her turn for the scolding. I never thought I would ever see Aoi threaten anyone with a paper fan. It was more priceless than Chie confessing; and there I was, with no camera.

Midori's back in town, and she keeps coming up with these 'brilliant' ideas of Karaoke parties, jungle adventures, deep sea diving, sky diving, and bungee jumping. I wish you were here to tame her. She has grown wilder in your absence. I also wish I knew where I could hide from her; she's like a blood hound. She can sniff me out anywhere I hide, no matter if I'm at home, school, or the library. Seriously, though... How did you put up with her all the way through high school and college? Yukino thinks she's just trying to occupy her mind on something other than her professor.

Speaking of Yukino, she and Haruka seem awkward around each other; it's weird. They barely make eye contact, and when they do, they blush and quickly turn away. I wonder what's up with those two; they're normally more social together.

Takumi and Akira have been acting even more weird around each other. Every time Takumi falls over in pain, Akira panics and tries to mouth feed him his medicine.

Also, Reito sends his best wishes from America. He says that there are many more hot guys to 'play with' (which sounds so wrong) there. He's so weird. How is he always able to creep me out, even in a letter? I don't think I'll ever figure him out.

I haven't seen Kazu in a while and it's killing me. I know we both have finals, but I wish I could just hold him every waking moment. I know I told you that I wasn't going to let my emotions get the best of me, but Shizuru, I can't help it.

I don't know what to do anymore. I love you so much and I don't want to see you in pain, but I love him too. I wish father would just believe you, and all this arranged marriage stuff can be swept under the rug. I need to go, though; studying awaits.

Love always,

Your emotionally wreaked Sister. :'('

Tears blurred out some of the letter from her sister. This time, the blistered marks were obvious as Shizuru let it fall to the table. Nevertheless, her thoughts still ran laps around the conversation from earlier.

"What..." Her words faded as she looked down, continuing in her head, 'is there to do? I can't go out. Not when I feel like this.'

Sadness and guilt fell over the brunette. She had no idea why she felt it; heck she had her own problems to deal with. Not to mention, this was a guy – a testosterone-filled thing – and someone she just met. How can someone she knew so little about cause her to feel so much? Was it the fact that she felt pity on their situation because she was going through something that was just as emotional?

"No, that can't be." she murmured into the cool air of her apartment, eyes void of emotion.

She shook her head, jarring away all thoughts.

'I need a drink, but I don't feel like going out.' She sighed. 'Well, maybe I can just try to get some sleep tonight,' she thought while getting up to head to her bedroom.

--

Puddles of sheets consumed the elegant body of the brunette as she tossed and turned in her dream; reliving all that happened in the past 2 days, hearing the voices from her past. The shadow outside grinned, moving closer to the window; taking in her pain as its own personal amusement. Its hand stretched forward, gripping the window in an attempt to open it. A pale hand slipped under the window seal, slowly moving it up. When it was halfway up, sirens echoed throughout the neighborhood, scaring the shadow into disappearing into the darkness once again.

--

_"Hey, Miss Perfect; Takeda's talking to you." Said the redhead._

_"Little Miss perfect can fight." He grinned like a cat, knife in hand._

_--  
_

The cool air blew coming through the window rustling her bangs.

--

_"...__I would remember those tormented red eyes anywhere..."_

_-_

_"...Soir." Hissed the man in glasses._

_-_

"_Tonight we have an engagement party. I have found the perfect merging partner." He smiled happily. "No need to worry, I have taken care of everything."_

_-_

_"Did you hear him? He talked about my arranged marriage as some business project." Her eyes darkened with hate as she glared out into the hall._

_Akane was pushed back a little from the force of her sister. "Sissy, please."_

Her legs kicked out from under the blanket, pants riding up, brows twitching because of the dream.

_"Your mother tells me that you are not happy with this arranged marriage. Is it true?"_

_-_

_"This is the alternative." Answered her father._

_-_

_"Call me if you ever need me." Hummed the younger sister's voice._

_--  
_

Light from the rising sun gazed in through the open window.

--

_"Stay away from him."_

_-_

_"We can't involve any more people."_

_--  
_

With the sun showering the room in shades of orange, yellow, and red, the dream full of her memories finally faded. Her restless slumber ended, and a dreamless sleep took its place. Outside, the sounds of cars driving by, birds singing, and light chatter was heard. The curtains swayed in the wind, window still open. Her clock read it was noon, but her sleep lingered on.

Sleep brought the brunette under its control, keeping her in a peaceful and dreamless hibernation. The world around her continued, but in her breezy room, nothing seemed to matter. The past week of nightmares and work had taken its toll on the poor woman, for night would fall before she would awake.

--

The cell phone vibrated urgently, the sound turned off completely, for the twelfth time in the past three minutes. The caller ID blinked 'Akane.' On the other end of the phone, the younger sister kept tapping her foot, worriedly repeating 'Pick up' in her restless mind. She gave up on the cell phone and called the home phone.

The home phone rang through the hollow apartment, jerking Shizuru out of her somewhat peaceful rest. Her eyes scanned the room, noticing the window was half opened. She kicked the sheets away, letting it flutter back onto the bed. The exhausted young woman staggered away from her warm sanctuary, making her way to the kitchen to pick up the still-ringing phone.

"Hello," She sounded annoyed as she spoke through the device, turning around to head over to the open window at the same time.

"Shizuru thank god!" Exclaimed Akane, almost out of breath from worry.

"Akane, what's wrong?" She sleepily replied, closing and locking the window.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you for the past thirty minutes, why haven't you been picking up?" She was nearly screeching as she ran her free hand through her messy brown locks in distress.

"I was sleeping. I think my body really needed rest." She stretched and yawned, rubbing her bloodshot eyes.

"Never mind that; we have bigger problems."she said, uncommonly brushing her sister's needs off. Her voice was strained in fear.

"Yeah?" Though she tried not to show any signs of fear, her voice was still slightly hesitant.

"It's Wataru; he's missing." came the blunt reply, thickened with anxiety.

"How is that a bad thing?" Her brow rose in confusion, questions popping up in her mind.

"Shizuru, Tate showed up at our door a little while ago completely covered in bruises and blood, with a few broken bones. He said that he was escaping his family and needed a place to hide."

"Akane, you're not making any sense. Why does it matter what happens to that man? You remember what he tried to, don't you?" Her voice was stern and unyielding.

"That's beside the point. He was saying..._" _Static coming from the phone began cutting off her words. "...feeling bad about what he did..." It didn't make sense, especially with the increasing static. "... brother beat him."

"Like I said, you're not making any sense, and your phone is cutting out." She was walking back into the kitchen to make some tea, but was forced to stop because it was hard to hear what her sister was saying.

The static from the phone cut off a few words once again. ".... He said ... brother beat him for threatening to tell the truth..." More static was heard. "... stalking you..." Even more. "... He's been following you... Shizuru, whatever.... don't leave your apartment... coming to get you..." The line went dead.

Shizuru looked at her phone and then remembered the window being open, understanding finally kicking in.

"Oh, no." Eyes wide, her whole body trembled as she leaned on the wall, terror rushing through her veins.

Suddenly, her ears perked up at the loud banging coming from the opposite side of the door. The air in her chest caught in her lungs, making her unable to breathe.

The heavy banging rang through the apartment, fear washing over the trembling brunette in the hallway. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the sound of her heartbeat filling her ears as she thought of all the possible outcomes.

'That can't be Akane. There's no way. But what if...' Another loud knock, more urgent than the last, was heard. '...What if it's him? Oh, God... No, no, no!' Her memories flashed back to the time he broke into the student council room. The only question was, would she be able to keep him away this time? Was she _strong_ enough to keep him away?

'Call the police!' she urgently thought to herself, looking down at the phone in her hands. 'Damn it! I can't, he has them whipped. Not to mention, I'm already engaged to him.'

The beating sound began, different this time. It was cut off by muffled groans, followed by the clinking of metal against metal. Fear overtook Shizuru. She dropped the phone and ran to the closest weapon: the kitchen knife. She pulled it out and twirled around just as she heard the doorknob turning. Her grip tightening as every second that passed felt like a year. She finally took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

'Here he comes," she whispered softly to herself, heart pounding harder than ever.

The door whipped open as she prepared to attack.

TBC...

* * *

**So.... please read and review.**

**Omake time: **not one of my best

**Ume: ***holding chibi Natsuki plushie, typing on computer, teary eyed*

**Mai: **Hey, why so sad?

**Mikoto: **Yeah, Ume *pokes sad girl*

**Ume:** I was able to post this chapter right after I wrote it because of technical difficulties and now I think the readers are mad at me.

*Sounds of chatter and scream are heard out her bed room window*

**Mai:** Huh? *walks to window*

Outside

**Nao: **BACK!! Back you crazy Shiznat fans! Back I say! *threatens with Julia*

**Crowd:** *chanting* We want Shiznat! We want Shiznat! We want Shiznat!

**Nao:** *takes defensive stance* Over my dead body!

**Crazy Fan *cough cough Akira Sasaki*****: **That can be arranged!

Inside

**Mai: **O.O Ume, the Shiznats are here for you!

**Ume: **What! I haven't even..

*Door slams open, in storms Haruka, mouse, and crying woman*

**Haruka:** I brought the troops, General Mai! *salutes*

**Shizuru:** *still holding chibi Kiyohime* Where's my Natsuki?? *balls*

**Mai:** Great now to... Hey were did Ume go?

*everyone looks to where Ume was to see a spinning chair, with plushie Natsuki on floor*

**Yukino:** Look, there's a note

*reads note out loud* To crazy, must side with Shiznats, figments of my imagination- bite me! And to Shizuru- Sorry, please have this Natsuki plushie!

**Haruka: **What now General?

**Shizuru:** *tackles Mikoto for Natsuki plushie* MINE!

**Mai: **We find her, and I know where to start

**Mikoto:** Ramen? *drools*

**Mai: **NO! Nao *looks out window, scowls* Damn, she got away too!


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes Long awaited chapter 9... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... *takes peek at stolen copy rights* XD**

**Thank you again Akuma Volk and Silver bliey san!!!!  
**

**I like cake XD**

**Ume:** So I know most of you dislike me for the lack of Natsuki...

**Jquackers:** *stares with blood shot-eyes, frying pan in hand*

**Ume:** *sweat drop* Heh, Chocolate cake? *holds out plate*

**Jquackers:** *drools*

**Please read and review**

* * *

Dark shadows loomed over the figure in the doorway. A moan of pain escaped the figure as it moved forward.

"Damn it woman! Ugh! Don't just stand there, get over here and help me." Nao hissed heavily,relief flowed through the brunette as she finally released her grip from the knife.

Fear left her completely and worry set in. Dropping the knife on the counter, Shizuru ran over to Nao, who was holding a limp Tadeka. Both were covered in what appeared to be the man's blood.

"What happened?" She asked while pulling up the man's other arm walking them to the sofa. Her mind completely fled from the previous conversation and fear of being followed diminished.

Nao heaved, "We were attacked. Someone must have told them where we were." Once the man was on the couch, she turned to Shizuru. "Do you have bandages, first aid.. anything?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back," Shizuru nodded. She ran into the bathroom, collecting a few wet towels and the first aid box before heading back.

On her return, Nao sighed catching her breathe, "I wouldn't have come here, but with him injured and only a bike, we wouldn't have gotten far."

"It's ok. They're not still following you are they?" She popped the box open, sitting next to the couch and Nao who was on her knees.

The redhead closed her eyes and shook her head, inhaling deeply. "No. We were lucky that they attacked us at home. He was beaten pretty badly before I got back from work, but he was able to kill off all his attackers by that time..." she said, opening her eyes. She panicked at what she saw. "No, stop!" She grabbed Shizuru's hand, which was reaching for the man's shirt.

Confusion flooded the woman's face. "Why? We need to tend to his injuries," she reasoned, not understanding why she was being stopped.

Nao's eyes frowned with seriousness. "I'll do it. I might not look it, but I'm a registered nurse. I think he has some broken ribs. I'll fix him up. You go pack. Your sister will be here soon," she said with a neutral tone.

Shizuru's eyes widened. "H-how do you know that?" she stuttered out.

"Like I said before, I have my sources. The same ones that told me about you, and also warned me. There is a man following you – Wataru is his name, I believe. I think he ratted us out to Takeda's father, as well." Her voice was laced with pain, guilt, and anger.

Shizuru blinked, processing the information. A realization struck her. "You've known all this time and you didn't tell me?" She was visibly tensing, thousands of questions running through her mind.

"Now's not the time to talk about this." She turned to face the man on the sofa. "I'll tell you everything later. Just get ready to leave."

"No, you tell me NOW!" Shizuru hissed loudly in anger, demanding an answer.

Nao whipped around. "Because I didn't see the reason to warn you! From what I was told, he was harmless. It wasn't until earlier today that I found out that he was an attempted rapist. I came here not just because we needed somewhere to hide, but because when Takeda found out, he wanted to make sure you were alright!" Her face was red with anger and frustration, chest heaving.

Shizuru, taken aback from the sudden outburst, glanced from the anger-filled eyes of the redhead to the unconscious body on the sofa. She took a deep breath. No one had ever cared about her except her sister and friends, and Takeda and Nao were neither. She didn't fully trust either of them, nor had she known them that long, but she was touched by all things the two have done – or tried to do – for her.

"Thank you for your concern, but what are you going to do?" she said, deeply concerned. "When my sister gets here, I can't just leave you two here. They might find you, or worse..." Her voice died away, mind racking through all the possible scenarios.

"If it would be alright with you, can we leave with you and your sister?" Nao asked hesitantly, a spark of hope in her lowered eyes. A hint of sorrow was heard in her voice and her eyes glistened in fear, a rare sight for the redhead. "We haven't been able to plan this far ahead, we need somewhere to go," she continued, hoping the brunette would agree.

"I thought you said for me to stay away?" the brunette questioned, but still considered the request. "If you don't want to bring more people into this, why do you want me to endanger my sister and friends?"

"I know, but I'm not trying to." She took a deep breath, getting an idea. "What if I promise that as soon as he gets better, we'll leave? Can you give us that?" She looked as if she were ready to bow down and beg if she had to.

After a short moment, Shizuru nodded hesitantly. Her self-preservation and instinct were telling her not to comply, but her caring nature, and her heart, were saying otherwise. "Fine, but you better leave as soon as he gets better." She sighed, bringing her hand up to rub her temples in distress.

"You have my word!" Nao said honestly, glad that at least one matter was taken care of.

"Good," Shizuru sighed, turning down the hallway to collect her belongings before her sister arrived.

--

Shizuru was closing her suitcase when she heard knocking at the door. Emerging from her room, she saw that Nao had cleaned up most of the blood and had bandaged the cuts on Takeda's arms, face, and neck. From the looks of it, there were a few wraps around his torso. Nao looked over the man and then glanced up at Shizuru, opening her mouth to speak.

The knock came again, followed by words, interrupting the redhead. "Shizuru, it's me. Open up. We need to get out of here," called her sister.

"Yeah, Akane." She glided over to the door and opened it, getting tackled just as there was enough room to get through the opening.

"Thank God you're okay!" she said in the embrace, raising her head to look into Shizuru's eyes. "Get your bag. We're leaving right now." She grabbed her sister's hand and noticed the redhead sitting beside the sofa, not seeing the man laying on it. Her brow rose in curiosity and her eyes grew suspicious. "Yuuki, what are you doing here?"

"I came seeking refuge from something. We needed help," she said, voice soft. Her eyes showed genuine guilt and worry, glancing back and forth from Akane to Shizuru.

"Akane, they're coming with us," the older sister cut in, jolting her sister's gaze from worried to confused.

"They?" she questioned, looking the redhead up and down, hoping her sister wasn't seriously considering taking the woman with them. Then she noticed the unconscious man.

Shizuru nodded. "Yes, I know what you're thinking. Just go get my bag. I'll help Yuuki get Takeda to the car."

"Yeah, but if-" the younger girl began, getting cut off by Nao.

"I won't. Please, we need to hurry." Nao bent down, sitting the man upright. "A little help here," she requested, looking over to the sisters who weren't moving.

"Ara." Shizuru rushed over, grabbing the other arm. "Now, Akane," she demanded in a serious tone, looking over at her sister, who held a scowl on her face.

Akane reluctantly nodded and ran to the back room as Nao and Shizuru made their way down the stairs to the idle car. Inside, Kazu's eyes widened as he saw the three coming towards the car.

The door opened and Nao climbed into the back first.

"What's all this?" he asked, a bit suspicious.

"This is Nao and her badly injured boyfriend, Takeda. They're coming with us," Shizuru announced in a strong voice, making it clear she didn't want protest from anyone at all.

"Just shut up and be careful. He has some broken ribs." Nao rested her back against the car door, laying Takeda on her body. She turned her hard stare to the man driving. "You better be a freakin' safe driver, boy," she threatened, voice dripping with venom.

Shizuru set his feet on her lap as she closed the door. "At least he's not Midori or Haruka," she said playfully, getting a growl from the redhead in response. Her red obs softened, and she continued reassuringly, "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

The front door opened and closed, Akane now sitting in the front. "Let's just get out of here." At that moment, the car roared to life, picking up speed as it rounded the corner to the highway.

"Where are we going?" Kazu asked, changing lanes. Akane shifted her eyes from the redhead, who was looking down at the man in her arms, to her sister, waiting for an answer.

"As far away as we can from this area," Shizuru said softly, voice full of concern as she watched the torn redhead hold the man's hand delicately.. lovingly. "Do you think we can get to our summer house by morning?"

"You mean in Yamaguchi? I don't see why not," Akane relied, looking down at her phone. "Let me just call-"

"No!" Shizuru interjected, startling the two passengers in the front by her loudness. "Don't let anyone know where we're going," she said in a softer voice. "And as soon as we get there, I want you two to leave." Red met green, and Nao nodded, a solemn expression on her face.

"Ok, but how-" Akane began again.

"We'll manage. Make sure to stop soon so that I can get some cash. I don't want to be traced," Shizuru asserted.

Kazu nodded, and Akane's brows frowned in confusion and worry.

--

3 Days Later

Shizuru sat on the porch looking over the private beach of her family's summer house, sipping her morning tea. The estate was back in a wooded area. The driveway itself, was close to half a mile leading off the road, and into the 7 acre property. The house was a traditional style, far from that of her real home that was based on a European design.

There was only one floor with 7 rather large bedrooms, each meticulous designed and well kept, 3 royalty sized bathrooms with both a walk in shower and a Jacuzzi tub, a beautifully designed kitchen with all the amenities, a spacious living room bathed in rich colors, a dinning hall, office (full equipped, just in case her father needed to do work on vacation), a beautiful wrap around porch, and laundry room.

The ocean air was refreshing to the brunette who had spent the past 2 days shopping for food, medical supplies that Nao requested, and clothes for her two guests and being completely avoided by Nao. Takeda spent the past 2 days in bed sleeping, Nao keeping him there to rest. They both took their meals in the room too.

It was odd to say the least, seeing how Nao was the only one that came out of the room. Even when she did, she collected their food, towels, or whatever else she needed and went back into the room - but every so often you could hear the two bicker and then a hiss of pain. However, conversations were completely non existent between the redhead and herself.

The brunette stood up from her seat, walking over to the railing to lean on it. Wind teased at the ends of her hair and she closed her eye; inhaling the warm ocean morning air and clearing her mind. Her dreams were more peaceful lately, and really didn't fall into her horrible past. The sound of the back door sliding open woke her up from her peaceful relief.

"I'm sorry." Murmured in a low husky and sleepy voice. The newcomer leaned on the railing next to the older woman.

"Ara," Shizuru hummed. "It's alright. I was the one that pulled myself into all this."

"No, it's not for dragging you into this, but for everything. For your sister, for lying to you, the extortion, everything." She looked at the woman standing next to her, waiting for the other woman to face her.

Shizuru thought back for a moment. She remembered going through the hell Nao caused her sister. Nao was a tyrant back in her high school days; always getting into trouble, playing jokes, playing with people's hearts, and skipping school. Her most deceitful mistake was when she messed with the president's sister and her boyfriend. He dumped her, and then she mugged him, but that was just the first of a long line of misdeeds.

She also taunted the heart broken girl, picked on her, and even played some mean jokes on her. If it wasn't for Akane's friends and sister, she would have been completely depressed. However, as much as Shizuru disliked the former delinquent, she couldn't place blame on her because their were no witnesses. Every time she did anything, Nao had enough street smarts to cover her tracks. Nothing could be done without evidence, no matter how much she wanted too.

"All is forgiven..." Shizuru began only to be cut off, when Nao grabbed her shoulder to make her face her.

"No, Shizuru." Nao's voice was horsed, yet emotional. She wasn't normally one to cave in and be all heart felt, but the years she spent with Takeda changed her. "You can't just wave this off." She dropped her head, taking a deep breathe before continuing. "I've done some truly horrible things to you and your sister. What I did to your sister was more out of jealousy of her perfect romance, though, I'm glad she found someone new." She sighed, not wanting to get off topic. She let go over the brunette's shoulders and stared into the red pools.

"Listen, Shizuru. You have no idea what I've done these past few years. Yeah, I was reckless when I was younger, but I've changed," she took another deep breath.

"Yuuki..."

"Shizuru, I lied to you to keep you away, but I also lied to you about a few other things. Takeda and I haven't been dating for a while now. We kept up the appearance to throw Takeda's family off track. I also didn't change my name to keep my family out of this – I changed it because his family found out about us three years ago." She sheepishly and guiltily smiled. "Remember when I told you we met a little over two years ago? Well, we actually met shortly after I graduated from high school. Yes, he did save me from getting raped while he was running away from his father, but that was almost five years ago. A little after two years of being together, we had a run-in with some goons who destroyed the apartment complex we stayed in. That was when..." Her voice was cracking as she got to the more difficult part.

"Nao, you don't need to tell me this, I can tell it's causing..." Shizuru said, but was cut off.

"Yes, I do." She inhaled again, readying herself for another confession. "You're part of all this now..." She trailed off, her green eye shifting with uneasiness. "Please just let me tell you the truth." Her eyes pleaded with crimson, and Shizuru nodded.

'She really has changed. She's more mature now.' she thought.

"Thank you." She moved and motioned to the chairs at the table. "Can we?" Shizuru nodded again, taking note of the much more respectable woman standing before her.

"When they attacked us, he lost his best friend and savior." She paused, thinking about how she should word the next part. "I don't think it would be right for me to go into the details, but I thought you should know." She sighed. "Anyway, we had our run-ins here and there, but they stopped after a while. We made a nice home in Kyoto, but that was just it. We dated for a little while, but it didn't last long. I fell for him – he's sweet, charming... the perfect gentleman." She reminisced in her memories for a moment before continuing. "But all that didn't last. We eventually grew apart and decided that it would be best just to keep an appearance. It killed me on the inside that we could no longer be together, but I knew that we could only see each other as siblings. "

Shizuru thought she was impressed at the more mature Nao, but now she was just confused. 'So all that was just an act?'

"But you two were like the perfect couple."

'And my personal, fake obsession,' she added in her thoughts.

"Heh, I guess you can say that we're pretty good in the theater arts, huh?" She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, smiling slightly.

"Ara, and here I thought that I was the actress of the century, pretending to be living like I have been." Shizuru laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"You could said that." Nao smirked. "So how is your job handling without you?" She knew of the rising jewelry store and was aware that the boom in business was because of Shizuru.

"I told them that I had a family emergency and would be away for a while. I'm pretty sure that the girls will be able to take care of the place." The brunette grinned thinking about the chaos that takes place in her absences. It was a good thing Mashiro, the new assistant manager, was getting the hang of dealing with her coworkers.

"That's good." Nao stood up and stretched above her head, yawning. "Well, guess that I better get some breakfast for the idiot." She started making her way toward the door.

"There are some omelets and toast on the counter."

'That's the first time she called him that,' she mentally pointed out to herself.

"Thanks." Nao was almost past the door when she stepped back out, remembering something. "Oh, I forgot. There was someone staying with us when our apartment was attacked. I had one of my informants pick her up and bring her over. I'll be going out later to get her and bring her here. Is that gonna be alright?"

"There are plenty of rooms, so I don't see why not, as long it's not going to endanger our cover. I don't need that man following me," she said harshly. She didn't want to say his cursed name. It was more than enough remembering what he had done.

"Don't worry. They covered their tracks and made sure they kept you-know-who busy with the authorities." Nao knew all too well that his name was taboo. It was a simple known fact after the car ride there. Neither sister spoke his name. It was like the Harry Potter books all over again, the bad guy who's name must never be said. What shocked her was how badly 'he' beat Tate, who was now in intensive care at the Soir mansion. Tate had risked his life to tell his longtime rival what evil deeds his brother was doing and what he had done, which gave him more respect, in Nao's mind.

Shizuru nodded, not really sure of what was going on. She watched the redhead disappear into the house. 'I can't believe she wants to bring someone here.' She rested her elbow on the table and set her chin on her fist, pondering over it. Suddenly, she remembered something. 'Wait, didn't she say..'

_"She can't stay with us anymore... We don't need anymore people involved."_

'She means that girl, right? Kaede?'

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard the door open again. "Hey while I'm out, make sure that the idiot stays in bed. He keeps trying to walk around with those broken rips, I don't want him puncturing anything."

"Oh, yeah. Is he sleep right now?"

"Yeah, but I plan on leaving in roughly three hours. Think you can manage his stubborn ass?"

"I think it will be easy. After all, I was the Student Body President," she pointed out and laughed freely.

Nao shook her head and walked back in muttering, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, President."

Shizuru laughed a bit harder. She never thought she would EVER see a nice side of Nao, let alone get along with it.

'Fufu. Must be one cold day in hell.'

--

It was a little past two in the afternoon when Nao decided that she should head out. She took one of the mopeds that the Soir family keep at their summer home, as Shizuru watched her from the front porch. She watch to make sure the gates closed before she went back into the house to make herself another glass of tea.

As she walked past the living room she could have sworn that she heard the faint sounds of the shower running, but then shook it off. Nao told her that Takeda was sound asleep from the painkillers she made him take, there was no way that he was up. She continued to the kitchen for her tea. Walking through the dining hall, she then returned to the living room. She put in a movie, and due to her polite nature, she kept the volume low so she wouldn't disturb Takeda.

A few minutes into the movie, Shizuru's attention was drawn to glistening wet man stepping into the living room.

"Hey there." He grunted and grinned. "Mind if I join you?"

Shizuru could pick up on something in his voice, but she wasn't sure what it was. It almost sounded like he was…nervous.

"Ara, but shouldn't you be in bed and not up walking around?" She sounded annoyed, worried, yet relieved to actually be able to see the man was alive- though she didn't know why.

He limped a little further into the living room. "I'm fine, I tell ya. That woman doesn't understand..." His words faded out as he started to fall forward and his green eyes started to roll back in his head.

"Takeda!" Shizuru jumped from her seat to catch him-shocked at how little the man actually was. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, keeping him steady as he regained his balance. It wasn't until he stood up straight that she realized she was holding her breath. She took a deep breath and stepped back.

He grunted in his own amusement. "I'm fine, just a little light headed from the shower."

"Ara, well look at mister bad patient here. How about we lay you down on the sofa and you can rest and watch this movie with me." She said, placing his arm around her shoulders as she lead the way to the couch, not really waiting for an answer. She could feel his shaking body-whether it be from exhaustion or pain, she did not know.

"Thanks." He murmured as he sprawled out on the couch, slightly flushed. Shizuru thought for a moment she could see a slight flush on his cheeks.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She asked, thinking that the man must have not been eating well.

"No, I tell ya, I'm fine." He huffed, pointing to the TV. "Lets just watch the movie."

Shizuru nodded and took the recliner near where the man's head was, never taking her eyes off the man- her internal battle began.

'Somethings not right. He looks too delicate, weak. Almost...' She looked the length of the man laying down. His eyes seemed to have closed, a little snore came out. 'Aww, that's cute... Wait did I just say cute? What's wrong with me. That's a man!' She scolded herself. 'Ara, but he _is_ a sweet one..."

His chest rose and fell, and Shizuru noticed the gentle way his body fell in line with the slow steady movement. However, she didn't notice that her body was moving on its own. Before she knew it, she was kneeling in front of the couch, cheeks lightly flushed as she admired the sleeping figure. Her hand softly sliding down the man's arms, tracing over the slight toned muscle, and on to his hand.

'His hand is so warm and soft.' She inwardly giggled when his hand unconsciously twitched and a blush arose on his face, almost as if he was aware of what was happening.

She could feel something in her chest, but she couldn't pinpoint what this feeling actually was. Was it attraction or was it just her worry for the well being of this man lying before her?

--

Outside

Nao zoomed up the driveway, her passenger tightly clinging to her. When she came to a stop in front of the porch she nodded to the clinging woman to let go, and they both took off their helmets.

"Lets get inside, I'm sure you're hungry." Nao took both helmets and laid them on the moped.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Questioned the other woman.

"Yeah, we're almost five hours away." She took strides to the door. "Now, let's go. I need to change..." Her hand was still on the door handle, the door wide open. Her eyes were fixed on the two in the living room.

Shizuru turned around quickly to see Nao staring in shock at her.

"I told you that he needed to stay in his room." Hissed Nao, hastily running to them.

"Nao, what am I..." Her voice faded out as she noticed the scene before her. The woman had just walked into the house to see not only an angry redhead, but a stunned brunette.

"Mai?" whispered Shizuru in shock.

"Nao, that hurts," moaned the waking man, who was being lifted off the couch by the short redhead.

"Shut up, you," she mumbled in response.

"Wait, let me help you," bellowed the busty redhead, who was running to the couch.

Shizuru stood in confusion.

Nao's eyes widened in fear.

Everything moved in slow motion from that point on.

TBC..

* * *

**So.. Sorry I didn't post this in a double update like I planned, but here's 9. Please don't hang me.**

**Omake:** for the hell of it since some come just to read them.

Ume grins evilly as she moves the plate of chocolate cake around while Jquackers follows it.

**Ume:** Oh god! *throws cake at famished Jquackers*

**Jquackers: **What? *takes 3 big bites, devoring the cake in 2 seconds flat*

**Ume: ***feverishly typying on computer* I just got an amazing idea!

**Jquackers: **Wuu *still licking fork*

*green sparks light up Ume's room and both smile*

**BlackRoses-Death: ***knocks lightly on door and walks in* Hey, Ume, about Chapter 10... *stops and stares* OH MY GOD!!! KAWAII!!!! *squeals, runs forward*

**Jquackers:** *slides in front of advancing girl* NOOO!! That's mine! *arms out stretched*

**BlackRoses-Death: ***pouts, puppy dog eyes* Ume, how come she gets one? *points to Kiddy Chibi Natsuki sitting in front of large cake with a ring of icing around her mouth*

**Ume: **Who said it was for either of you?

*Jquackers and BlackRoses exchange death looks, pulling out a frying pan and bat*

**Jquackers: **You said I could have it!! *growls*

**Ume:** *sweating, terrified* Ah, guys *backs away in fear* can we talk this over?

*Jquackers and BlackRoses tackle her, screams are heard*

**Kiddy Chibi Natsuki:** Yummy *high pitched squeal* Duran! *baby Duran appears and joins the cake fest*

**Ume, Jquackers and BlackRoses:** *stop in mid-squabble, with heart shaped eyes* AWW!!! KAWAII!!! *all three release a girly squeal, totally unlike them*

*Door swings open*

**Mai**: What's... *hearts form in her eyes*

**Aoi, Chie, and Yukino: **KAWAII!!!!

**Haruka**: Where's....*jaw drops, hearts form in the background*

**Ume: ***first to recover; coughs, drawing attention* Where the hell did all of you come from?

**Chie**: *now recovered, takes quick photo* We came to see where Shizuru is.

**Ume**: *struggles under weight of the two that tackled her* Oh, I sent her to the land of baby Chibi Natsukis.

**Aoi**: Why?

**Ume**: Thought I owed it to her. *shrugs*

**Yukino**: Huh?

**Mai**: And you didn't send me?

**Jquackers and BlackRoses**: Or ME? *both whack Ume (ow!)... pauses* Wait, what?

*Everyone looks at Mai*

**Mai**: *sheepish smile* Heh...

**Nao**:*comes in on Julia* And where's my Chibi Natsuki?

*Everyone starts asking the same question*

**Ume**: =.=" And all I wanted was one for myself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10... 11 is still in the making XD  
**

**Disclaimer: Must I write this? Really, I don't own anything. Yada-yada. Don't read if you don't like lesbian behavior. **

**THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY(!!!) MUCH both Akuma Volk and BlackRose-Death!!! you BOTH are such a BIG HUGE AMAZINGLY AWESOME help!!! Thank so muchs!!!!  
**

**R and R, Enjoy!**

As a punishment to myself, I had to finish my study guide for my test tomorrow before I posted this. I'm done and here ya go XD

**

* * *

**

An eerie silence hung over the table, the dimmed lights adding to the tension. Three women sat around the dining room table; one circled her tea cup with the tip of her index finger restlessly while the other two were having a staring contest – calm, prying crimson versus jittery, uneasy lime.

"Ah," the most anxious one at the table spoke. "You said my name is Mai?" questioned the busty redhead, capturing both women's attention.

"Ara." The brunette's eyebrow rose slightly. "Yes, it is, and you've been missing for the past eight months." She shifted her inquisitive gaze back over to the other redhead, sending shivers up her spine. "However, I'm sure Nao here knows why. After all, not only does she have her resources, but-"

"He found her!" Nao blurted out in hopes to change the conversation, quickly bringing the steaming cup of liquid to her mouth afterwards.

"But Nao..." Mai whined and leaned closer; she wanted to know the truth just as badly.

After staring into pleading purple orbs, Nao sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll tell you." The edgy redhead abruptly dropped her cup on the table, spilling the contents. She then leaned back, legs crossed. "Eight months ago, we both found her on our way home." Nao's story was more for Shizuru and her piercing red eyes. Shizuru did, in fact, know that Nao knew Mai from the classes the two had together, but what she wanted to know was why she didn't say so. "She was beaten pretty badly. Her clothes were torn, as if she was dragged around, but from what I could tell, she had no other form of assault set on her."

There was a sigh of relief from both Mai and Shizuru, and they both gave a gentle squeeze on their hands that had somehow come together.

"But that's not all." Nao dropped her eyes to the floor for a second, and then continued after bringing them back up. "She was unconscious at first. When we rushed to her side, she was stirring awake, but she seemed – I don't know – like she was in a daze."

Nao sighed and took a calming breath. She turned to Mai. "We took you to our apartment and started to care for your wounds, but you fought us while we tried to get you cleaned up. I remember you saying something like 'I have to warn her. Let me go.' We tried to hold you down; you were bleeding everywhere. One minute, you were screaming, telling us to let go. The next, you pass out. After you came to, you didn't remember anything. Not even your name. I knew your name, but I wasn't there when you woke up, so Takeda 'helped you remember who you were.'" She said this as she imitated quotation marks in the air with her fingers.

"I see." Mai fell back into her chair with a sigh. "But that doesn't explain how I got there."

"Well..." Nao rolled her eyes and slouched, but readjusted herself with one glance at the very apprehensive-looking brunette at the table. "I found out what went down only just recently, at the same time I found out about you-know-who." She glanced apologetically at Shizuru.

"Do you mean-" Mai began, but was cut off.

"Yes." Shizuru spoke harshly, much more than she intended to. "That means that 'he' had something to do with you losing you memory, most likely beating you so that you couldn't come tell me." She was reaffirmed by a nod from the petite redhead.

Shizuru sighed deeply, a rare sight for the usually "masked" woman. "Okay, so that brings us up to date on some of what's going on, but not all of it. Nao." She paused. Her eyes only hinted at how betrayed she suddenly felt. "Have I been lied to this much these past few months?"

"Y-yes." Her jitteriness returned, worse than before. She looked down, slightly ashamed of herself.

"You have much more to explain." Her tone was as sharp as ice. "This time, tell me everything. If I'm going to be putting my life on the line, I think I deserve that much. Not to mention, Mai is also a part of this. In order to fix what's going on, we need the truth." She had a point.

"Fine, but there are some things that I can't say. Can't we wait-" She was interrupted by a husky voice echoing through the dinning hall.

"For me?" A slender figure leaned against the door frame, holding its side in pain. Mai jumped up from her seat to help, but was stopped in her tracks. "I'm fine. Just let me sit down."

Mai pulled out a chair next to Nao and the person pushed off the frame and limped to the table, onto the chair. All the while, ruby, jade, and purple eyes watched in case assistance was needed.

"I'll go get something for you to eat." Mai announced before walking off into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mai." Green eyes gazed over to the other two at the table. "Let me start with my name."

--

Flashback

"Nao, that hurts," moaned the waking man, who was being lifted off the couch by the short redhead.

"Shut up, you," she mumbled in response.

"Wait, let me help you," bellowed the busty redhead, who was running to the couch.

Shizuru stood in uncertainty.

Nao's eyes widened in fear.

"Ow- ow- ow! MAI! That hurts," Takeda hissed, clearly in anguish. Mai's left hand was on top of his head, her other hand pulling on his arm. Nao grabbed onto the other arm and tightened her grip around his waist, causing his knees to buckle in pain. The bundle of three fell to the floor, the man passing out from the pain and physical exertion he should not have been involved in.

Both women untangled themselves and got to their feet.

Nao craned her neck to look at Mai. "I think we should try a different approach."

The taller redhead nodded and both hooked an arm under Takeda's upper torso and legs, something like a double-bridle style. They began down the hall when Shizuru, who finally exited her stupor, spoke. "Wait!" She ran up behind them. "There's something you're not telling me," she said, suspicious of the three.

"Now's not the time," Nao hissed, trying her best not to drop Takeda.

Shizuru, seeing sense in Nao's words, relented. However, just as she was about to walk away, her keen eyes caught onto something unusual. A bit of what looked to be raven hair was peeking out from under Takeda's green hair. Brows furrowing, Shizuru stepped in front of both redheads, forcing them to stop. Before Nao had the chance to yell at her, Shizuru laced her fingers into the injured man's dark green hair and gave it a slow tug, almost marveling as it came off of his head and into her palm. Long, dark-blue hair tumbled out of the wig, revealing he is in fact, a she.

Shizuru's lips quirked in triumph. "Is now the time?"

"Fine! Help us and then we'll talk, okay?" Nao growled in submission.

"I'll get the door." The brunette slipped past, sliding the door open.

"God-damnit, stop! This is causing me pain, dumbasses!" The newly-awakened woman gripped irritably at the unnecessary pulling of her skin.

--

"My name is Kuga Natsuki. Please, no honorifics. I don't like- ahh," Natsuki winced at the greetings of a sharp pain. "Son of a…" After trying to move her arm to shake hands with Shizuru, she found it was not such a great idea.

Nao sighed and put a hand to her throbbing head. "I still say you need to go back and lay down," she complained wearily. The past few days were really taking its toll on her.

Shizuru gave a small smile. "Ara, such a cute name for a cute girl." She was delighted at the slight coloring that erupted from her tease. "But I'm afraid I must agree with Nao; this conversation can wait. Go get some rest."

Natsuki rejected both women's demands and said to Shizuru, "I would like to say that myself as well, but to be honest, you really do need to know the truth." Natsuki's attention was now directed at the kitchen. "Mai, too."

Mai poked her head out of the kitchen."I'm sorry. Mai what?" questioned the busty redhead, having no idea of the conversation taking place.

"Mai, please sit and forget about the food," Natsuki offered the standing woman. She chuckled to herself. "Man, I'm going to have a hard time getting used to that name; I've always called you Kaede." She wore a good-natured grin on her face.

"Well, that's her name," Nao muttered, earning a quizzical look from the blue-haired woman and the busty redhead. She, however, received a glare from piercing crimson orbs.

"Ara, Nao? Would you be so kind as to tell me why you have been hiding the fact the he is, in fact, a she?" Her soft voice seeped with venom; she hated being lied to.

"I-" Nao began, only to be cut off by Natsuki's low voice.

Natsuki glared at Shizuru, a hard glint in her jade eyes. "Don't blame this on her. She had nothing to do with anything that's happening as of now." Natsuki spoke up in Nao's defense, but her voice dropped along with her gaze. She wanted to just come out and tell the whole truth, but it brought back painful memories.

"This is going to be said to all of you. As Shizuru said, you're all a part of this." Her words grew hoarse, forcing Natsuki to clear her throat.

Nao reached up with worried eyes to place a comforting hand on the Natsuki's shoulder, only to have it shrugged away.

"I'm fine, Nao, I gotta get this out in the open." She gave a reassuring half-grin, but her eyes showed the terror she was feeling on the inside.

Despite the bluenette's anxiety, Nao nodded and let her hand drop.

Natsuki's eyes travelled across the table to Shizuru. "First off, I hid my identity from only you, Shizuru. Mai already knew I'm a girl because she lived with Nao and I."

Shizuru nodded, her face as grim as all other occupants of the room.

"Let me start from the beginning. Only Nao is aware of this, but I'm the daughter of Black Wolf, the head of the Yakuza." She took in the shocked faces of Shizuru and Mai and continued. "Five years ago, my mother and I decided that we had enough of the gang life and tried to escape. Well, one of my dad's minions heard of our plan and sent some people after us to keep us from leaving. It became apparent that my dad… was very obsessive of his property, especially his family." Her voice was detached, lost in the recollections of her life.

"What happened to your mother?" The redhead regretted asking, suddenly remembering that Nao told her she died. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, looking down into her lap.

Natsuki shook her head, unhindered loss and sadness in her jade orbs. "S'alright. She was shot in the back of her head right as we were about to leave. My sister was asleep in the back seat, so she didn't see it happen." She paused, thinking back to the horrified expression on her mother's face when she died. "I didn't have time to spare, so I hopped on my dad's motorcycle and fled. When I reached Tokyo, I traded his Harley in for a Ducati so that when he traced the license plate sightings, he wouldn't find me. That's when I met Nao and..." She paused and looked away, avoiding all eye contact. "Takeda."

Mai gasped at the surprising revelation. "You mean...?"

"Yeah, I took his identity," the raven haired beauty muttered and then looked back up. "He was a great man," Natsuki continued, ignoring the shocked looks directed at her. "He took us both in, fed us, found us jobs, and helped us despite the trouble we were in. At first, I wanted to just leave Nao with him and run far away from the both of them, but Takeda had a way of comforting me that no one else had up until then." She reminisced in her fond and loving memories.

"Two years passed and with each day, Takeda and I grew closer, up unto the point when he said he was in love with me. At first, I didn't know what to say, but he told me that I didn't have to answer him..." She paused, a lone tear sliding down her face. "That night, my father's goons attacked us."

--

_Flashback_

_Fire crackled, surrounding a blue-haired woman, a blonde, and a spiky-haired man. The apartment was in flames, and they were trapped. Hands banged against the door and shouts filtered through the cracks in the wood._

_"What are we gonna do?" the blonde – Nao – whimpered._

_"Damn it," Takeda hissed, frantically searching for a way out. Upon seeing the fire escape, he said, "Follow me." He grabbed Nao's hand, dragging her to the bedroom with Natsuki following close behind them._

_He busted out the bedroom window and looked out. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, he brought his head back in. "Nao, you and Natsuki take my car and get outta here," he told the quivering blonde in a commanding voice._

_"What about you?" Natsuki asked worriedly, wiping her sweaty brow with the back of her hand._

_Takeda shook his head dismissively. "I'll be fine. Just go." He ushered Nao out of the window and onto the fire escape before he turned to Natsuki. "Go, Natsuki. I'll be right behind you."_

_"No, I'm staying with you!" she declared, taking Takeda's old, sheathed katana from the corner. "I'll stay and fight them off." Her viridian eyes burned in determination._

_He jerked the sword out of her hands and grabbed her collar. "No, I said I'll do anything to protect you and I meant it." Takeda pressed his lips firmly against Natsuki's in a crushing, chaste kiss. "Now go!" he ordered, pushing the dazed woman towards the window where Nao was reaching in to pull her out._

_He smiled a silly smile and winked, watching the stunned blunette stumble out onto the fire escape. At the sound of the front door slamming open, Natsuki was brought out of her trance. Takeda ran out of the bedroom, sword unsheathed. Natsuki struggled against Nao as she hauled her down the steps and into the alley. Yelling and gunshots were heard, and then there was an explosion that sent fire and debris out of the broken window._

_In the alley, Natsuki collapsed onto her knees, staring straight up, towards where the explosion came from, with a lost expression in her eyes. Their apartment was gone. Takeda.. was gone._

_Nao, being the only one focused on getting away, could only drag the shocked woman towards the car. Once they were on the road, Natsuki finally came to, only to throw a screaming fit to go back. The car wavered as Nao tried to calm Natsuki. However, she was unrelenting, leaving Nao with no choice. She went for the nerve on Natsuki neck that would end her consciousness._

--

Nao's arm rested on Natsuki's shoulder to provide a little bit of comfort. "You don't have to continue."

Natsuki had tears running down her cheeks. She let out a sniffle. "Let me finish."

The cat-like woman nodded.

--

_The next few weeks were horrible for the two. They changed homes frequently to avoid the chances of any more Yakuza lackeys finding their location. Both had to change their identities; Natsuki to Takeda – she also changed her gender in honor of her friend – and Nao, who dyed her hair red, to Rei. Eventually, they settled in Kyoto, making sure not to draw too much attention to themselves. Nao got herself two jobs, seeing her friend was too emotionally unstable to handle one._

_A couple of months went by and Nao attempted to get Natsuki to function. At first, she was just as hollow as before, but then she started to open up to Nao. Natsuki found consonance in the younger woman – her teases and taunts made her forget that horrible day. Over time, the two got extremely close, almost to the point past friendship._

_One day…_

_In the shared apartment, Natsuki was slouched back in her chair in the kitchen, her head occasionally dipping when she left her eyes closed for too long. Nao, on the other hand, was making a late-night dinner for the both of them since she had just gotten home. She noted the way Natsuki would doze off in the chair with a roll of her eyes._

_"If you're that tired, you should just go to bed. If not, at least help me, you bum," Nao muttered, stirring the soup on the stove._

_"Oh, shut up, Spider," Natsuki groaned, shifting in her seat to make herself sit upright._

_"Make me, you lazy-ass mutt," Nao growled, slamming the spoon she was using down on the counter. Now, she was seething._

_"Geez, what's your problem, Nao?" Natsuki was confused; did she say something wrong?_

_"YOU'RE my problem!" Nao threw her hands up and stormed out of the kitchen in a fit. She didn't know why she was so upset and angry all of a sudden._

_"Nao, wait up!" Natsuki cried, chasing after the angered woman down the hall and into Nao's room._

_"Why?" Nao hissed, whipping around to face Natsuki. She was shorter, but she stopped the older girl in her tracks with her glare._

_"What's wrong?" Her soft voice faded when Nao started to yell._

_"What's wrong? What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! I work two jobs, I clean the house, take care of the bills, and clean up after you. I'm not your maid, nor am I your wife, but I still cook all the food, act like your nanny and baby you!" Nao screamed, not really knowing where all this anger came from._

_Natsuki crossed her arms over her chest. "I never said you had to do all those things. I can take care of myself," she retorted, trying to subdue the argument._

_"Then do it, and get out of my room!" With a strong push, Nao shoved her out of her room and slammed the door shut. She buried her face in her hands in frustration._

_A few minutes later, there was a light knock on Nao's door._

_"What do you want?" Nao groaned, lying on the bed with a pillow on her face._

_Natsuki slowly opened the door, peeking in. "I brought you some soup." She stepped in, noticing that the younger woman calmed down quite a bit. "I'm sorry for earlier."_

_Nao shook her head. "Don't be. I shouldn't have blown up on you." She sighed, sitting up on the edge of the bed._

_"No, it's my fault for leeching off of you all the time," she said sheepishly, lowering her eyes. Natsuki handed the bowl to Nao and took a seat next to her. "And for that, I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay." Nao sipped daintily at the soup, eyes averted. "I understand."_

_There was a peaceful silence in the room, save for the slurps coming from the redhead. Natsuki laid back on the bed, enjoying the relative hush._

_Once Nao was finished, she placed the bowl on the night stand and looked back over her shoulder. "Thanks for the food. I was starving." She exaggerated a bit, but was grateful nonetheless._

_"Hmph, don't mention it. It's the least I could do for you since you've taken good care of me," Natsuki muttered nonchalantly as she stretched and sat up._

_"No, really," Nao's eyes glistened with anxiety and something else; something feral that Natsuki couldn't put her finger on. "Thank you." She leaned forward, glancing at Natsuki's luscious, pink lips._

_"Yeah," Natsuki whispered, leaning in closer. Her heart was racing, her mind clouded over and her cheeks red._

_With each passing moment, they moved in closer until their lips met in a light kiss, deepening each time they met again. Nao moved her right hand up to cup Natsuki's cheek as they fell backwards onto the bed._

--

"I see." Mai said, leaning back. She was finally up to date with all the events that led up to where they were now.

"That was quite a story, Natsuki, but what I'm wondering is what happened to your sister," Shizuru spoke up, trying her best not to think too much about the two across from her. For some strange reason, it pained her to think that Nao and Natsuki dated and had sexual relations.

Natsuki frowned. "She's still at home. From what I hear from her personal maid, our father hasn't done anything to her." There was a short pause before she added, "Yet."

"What do you mean, 'yet'?" Mai asked, her interest now as peaked as Shizuru's.

"Yet, meaning that he has plans for her." Everyone's attention turned to Nao. "My sources say that he's planning for her to take over the family business, since he hasn't been able to capture Natsuki."

Green eyes widened at that piece of information. They hardened immediately. "If that's true, then I need to get her out of there," Natsuki hissed, a wave of anger hitting her. She jumped out of her seat, but fell back into the chair when a sharp pain seared her side. "Damn," she cursed in frustration.

"Oh no, you don't!" Nao moved over to Natsuki and helped her out of the chair. "You can't do anything in the shape you're in now. You need to rest and heal."

"Nao's right," Shizuru pointed out, trying to hide the worried look that was seeping onto her face. "We can discuss this in the morning. Right now, you need rest."

"Let's get you to your room." Nao readjusted Natsuki in a more comfortable position that consisted of Natsuki's arm over her shoulder and her own arm around her waist. She glanced at Shizuru. "Oi, Fujino, a little help?" Being small did tend to have its disadvantages.

Shizuru stood from her chair and smirked in an uncharacteristic manner. She surprised all occupants in the room by scooping the injured blunette up into her arms, bridal style. Natsuki yelped, her face bright red.

"Ara, Natsuki is much lighter than I expected her to be." She grinned at Natsuki, who was still blushing.

Mai and Nao gaped at her, the latter saying, "And ya couldn't have done that any time before?"

Shizuru cocked her head to the side. "Nao never asked."

Of course.

"Oi! Put me down, woman! I do have legs, y'know!" Natsuki struggled in Shizuru's firm grasp, succeeding in getting nowhere. She did, however, manage to re-open her wound, which Shizuru noticed.

"Nao? Please grab the bandages." She turned her attention back to the woman in her arms, "If Natsuki doesn't stop moving, I will personally see to it that she _stays_ in bed _all_ week by all means necessary. Understand?"

Something in Shizuru's eyes led the injured patient to gulp nervously and go limp in the brunette's arms. She nodded and looked away, a pout plastered on her face. _'Kawaii!' _Shizuru squealed in her mind when she noticed Natsuki's facial expression.

Once Nao was by her side, the two hurried to Natsuki's room where Nao reapplied the bandages to her side, complaining about how she was going to have to clean up the blood _again _the entire time.

TBC...

* * *

**Ok, there. You have it. Another update. What will happen to our injured one and her sibling? Well, you have to wait until next chapter cuz I'm mean like that! XD**

**Omake:**

**Ume:** So what'd you think?

*Everyone looks up from script, paper balls start flying*

**Mai: **You waited until the 10th chapter to bring Natsuki in?

**Haruka:** Why didn't you just put her in to begin with?

**Chie:** Wait until the Shiznat read this!

**Aoi: **This is gonna be a scandal! Natnao!

**Ume:** But it's not a Natnao fic... I've tried at one and failed.

*****Shizuru over in corner whispering 'My precious' over and over again, while petting a blue face Natsuki*****

**Everyone: ***Sweat drop*

**Haruka: **I still think you could have done better than this crappy junk!

**Ume: **Fine! If you can do better, *hands laptop over* then you can write it!

**BlackRoses-Death:** *Breaks down door* NO!!! *intercepts laptop* Don't let her do that. She spells worse than you!

**Haruka: **Do not!

**Chie: **Yes you do. *holds up Haruka's graduation speech covered in Yukino's hand writing*

**Haruka: **Heh... Fine! Mai, *points to Mai* you do it!

**Mai: **Me?

**Haruka:** Yes you!

*Everyone stares at a sweating Mai*

**Shizuru: **My precious, I won't ever let you go.

**Natsuki: **Shi- I haf a pain in my ches. I can't breaf. o_X

**Blackroses- death: **Since when do you watch George Lopez? O_o


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy lately with summer finals starting this coming Monday. It also doesn't help matters that I've been somewhat distracted by... something *rubs head sheepishly* Please forgive me *bows head, hands clasped above head***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and yes, I know.. These characters do go a little OOC here.**

**Hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Happy Birthday Natsuki! (Aug. 15)  
**

* * *

The next morning was filled with shouts and giggles as three women sat at the table for breakfast while Mai prepared the meal. Having nothing to do, Shizuru contented herself with drinking her tea while watching what Mai dubbed "The Chronicles of Doctor Nao and Injured Natsuki."

"Damn it! Stay still!" Nao growled at the squirming blunette as she tried to wrap the rest of the clean bandages around the patient.

Natsuki flinched. "OW! That hurts, woman!" She hissed when the bandages pressed against her wound. She held her shirt up to avoid any more unnecessary pulling on her body.

"It wouldn't hurt if you just stayed still," Nao muttered, tugging on the bandages.

Natsuki took Nao's advice and tried to keep from stirring. The redhead sighed in relief. However, as soon as the bandages touched the bruised and bloody skin, it all went back to Hell.

"AHH, fuck! Stop doing that!" Natsuki yelped angrily and shot daggers at the girl in front of her. The sound of porcelain touching wood distracted Natsuki momentarily. She looked up to see Mai placing a plate in front of her and another where Nao was sitting.

"Here ya go." Mai smiled and sat down next to Shizuru, who already had her plate and was eating happily.

Another burst of pain made Natsuki jump and yell objectively, earning an "Almost done, cry baby!" from Nao. She picked up the medical tape, ripped several strips off with her teeth, and placed them on the edge of the wrap to keep it from coming undone. "There. Happy now?"

"About time." She grunted and faced her food after readjusting her shirt.

Nao sat down and sent a glare at the blunette, huffing. "Ungrateful little…" Whatever she said next was muffled by chewing.

Natsuki picked up her chopsticks, but once she stared down at the delicious-looking rations before her, she pouted, unknowingly giving a puppy-face.

Shizuru glanced up at Natsuki and mentally envisioned her with drooping puppy ears. _'Kawaii!' _she squealed internally, externally asking, "Ara, what's wrong, Natsuki?"

"Ano.. Mai?" she whined, looking back and forth, from her food to the busty-haired woman.

"No, you're not putting that unhealthy crap all over your food. It won't do you any good," Nao retorted calmly, continuing eating as if nothing happened.

"But-"

"No, and that's final!" Nao stated strongly, making it clear that whatever it was, she wasn't budging.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, wondering how anyone could say no to that adorable face. "What-"

Nao cut her off. "Her mayonnaise; she's not getting any. She covers whatever she eats with that shit." Her answer led Shizuru to inwardly gag at the mere thought of it.

"I do not!" Natsuki yelled, and then looked down at her food, muttering, "Idiot."

"Call me whatever you like, but you're not eating that unhealthy crap until you're better."

"Just shut up already," Natsuki griped and finally took a bite of her food. Suddenly, she smiled, her eyes shooting up in thanks to the busty redhead across from her.

Shizuru's brow wrinkled in confusion when she saw the expression Natsuki held. "Ara. Natsuki, why are you grinning like that?" The raven-haired woman blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, and why do you look so guilty, Mai?" Nao questioned, now suspicious. She took a mental note of the blameworthy expressions coming from both parties.

"What? I didn't do anything," she defended, looking towards Shizuru for help.

Shizuru, who wasn't used to interacting with the other three, was somewhat surprised that she was being pleaded with. Remembering back to when she went into the kitchen to make her tea and saw Mai jump in surprise, hastily putting something away before she continued cooking, she put two and two together.

Despite her lack of fondness for unhealthy substances, Shizuru felt the need to lie, if only for Natsuki's sake. "If you're insinuating that Mai put something in Natsuki's food, you're wrong. I was in the kitchen all morning helping her with breakfast. If she put something odd in her food, I would have noticed." Shizuru's mask smiled back at Nao, hiding the mischievousness in her eyes. She calmly resumed eating, inwardly chuckling at the situation.

Nao suspiciously eyed both women before giving up in the search for the truth. "I guess you're right," she huffed, glaring at the other women at the table.

"Hey, Shizuru," Mai said quickly, trying to change the subject. "Earlier this morning, you said something about leaving your house a few months before my disappearance. I never got a chance to ask you why you left."

"Oh, I left because of the deal I made with my father." Shizuru sipped her tea, thinking back to the day it all happened. Her eyes hardened as her mind flipped through the memories.

Nao frowned. "A deal? I don't remember hearing about that. The only thing I heard was that you were given three years before you had to marry that guy." She set her chopsticks down and looked up at Shizuru, giving the brunette her full attention.

"Ara, well..." And so Shizuru began the story of how she ended up living in Kyoto.

--

_Flashback  
_

_"__Good morning, my dear," the man said, pushing open Shizuru's door. "Time to wake up. I have good news!" he said, clapping his hands together in glee._

_Shizuru, with her practiced elegance, sat up and rubbed one figure over her right eye. "Ara, good morning, Papa. Can this not wait until I have had my morning tea?" She was being as polite as she could after being jolted from her peaceful slumber._

"_No, my dear, for I have excellent news." Gleaming with excitement, the man waited for a gesture from his daughter before he continued. Shizuru nodded to confirm that she was awake. "__Tonight, we have an engagement party. I have found the perfect merging partner for you. I'm sure you two will be perfect for each other." He smiled happily at her before continuing, "No need to worry, for I have taken care of everything."_

_Shizuru made no response. She just stared back at the man with a blank expression on her face, trying to register what her father had just said._

"_I know, isn't in wonderful!" He said, the line being more of a statement than a question. His smile widened, white teeth now visible. "Well then, I can tell that this great news has stunned you. When you have fully recovered, I hope you will join us for breakfast." She could sense the grin in his voice as he turned and left, leaving her steaming with anger._

_Not too long after, Shizuru threw back her covers, storming towards the door. Her fists were clenched tightly, knuckles whitening. Before she reached it, Akane bursted into the room and grabbed her sister's shoulders._

"_Shizuru, you mustn't," she pleaded, eyes glistening with unshed tears._

"_Did you_ hear _him? He talked about my arranged marriage like it was some business project!" she growled out in fury. Her eyes darkened with hate as she glared out into the hall._

_Akane was pushed back a little from the force of her sister. "Sis, please," she begged, eyes lowering._

"_Please what?" Shizuru was having a hard time controlling her voice. "You expect me to just let that bastard father of ours marry me off and not let me have any say in the matter? To have my life decided for me? After all I have done for that man, after all that he has put me through, you expect me to just let him get away with marrying me off like I'm just some business tool? Just so that he can get more _money_?" she roared in anger, not taking note of her surroundings anymore._

_Akane stumbled back once again as her sister pushed her off. "Shizuru!" she called out desperately. "Stop and listen, PLEASE!" she begged in distress, watching her sister storm past her._

_Shizuru abruptly turned to face her sister. "WHAT?!" she screamed, eyes blazing with rage and frustration. It was immediately quenched as she met the plea in her sister's eyes, face softening at the sight. She then realized what she had done in her blinding wrath, a rush of guilt flowing through her. Nevertheless, the anger was still present. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but how am I suppose to react to what he just said, let alone how he just told me? He acted as if he wonder the lottery!" Her voice softened considerably, tone calmer, though the hate was still present._

"_I know; that's why I'm here. I knew your anger was rising. I overheard him last night on the phone." She looked down, trying to avoid the disappointing stare from her sister._

"_You knew last night and you didn't bother telling me until now?" __Her voice hardened again, feelings of betrayal pooling in her heart. "__Why, Akane?"  
_

"_It's not that I didn't want to tell you; mom caught me sneaking in." She looked up into the worried crimson eyes of her sister. "No, no. Nothing bad happened, but we both overheard him. That's when…" She trailed off, eyes becoming distant as she thought back to the events that had occurred._

"_That's when what? Akane, what happened?" She pried, both curiosity and suspicion rising. "Please tell me." She put her hand on her sister's shoulder in an attempt to make her feel safer.. more relaxed._

"_Shizuru, mom and I…" she began hesitantly, trying to find the right words, "We decided not to tell you, but we had good a reason. We came up with a proposition for Papa." Her eyes gleamed a little in anticipation. "Right now, mom is telling Papa, and I don't think it's going very well…" She stopped, hearing the screaming coming from downstairs._

"_I__t seems like Papa is not too happy at all," Shizuru stated bluntly, glancing towards the door._

"_You're probably ri-" Akane was cut off by her father's yell._

"_SHIZURU! AKANE! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" The fearsome shout echoed through the halls, alerting all of the house's inhabitants that the owner of the voice was not at all happy._

-

"_Papa," bowed Shizuru with her reinforced mask on, no smile present. "You wanted to see us?"_

"_Yes, I did." He paused and corrected himself, "I do. Sit." He waited for his daughters to sit before continuing. "Your mother tells me that you are not happy with this arranged marriage, Shizuru. Is this true?"_

"_Mother is correct. I do not wish to be told who I should marry," she replied, voice strong._

_He sighed and ran a hand through his graying hair. _"_I raised you to be a proper Japanese lady. Why are not happy that I found you a perfect match?"_

_Shizuru had to choose her words wisely, for she didn't want to sound ungrateful, nor did she want to cause this 'proposition' to go sour._

"_Father, I am not ungrateful for the training you gave me, but for once in my life, I would like to choose the path in life I will take. You have forced so many things upon me and I only ask for a little bit of freedom."_

_Shizuru received a nod from her mother. She knew she had to say the right things in order to help convince the stubborn head of the family. That, and she didn't want to bring up that she was only half Japanese._

"_Freedom? You wish for freedom? Then you will enjoy this," he growled out, throwing a paper, which seemed to be a contract, at his daughter. "Read aloud so you and your sister know what's going on."_

_Shizuru nodded and began, "I, Victor Soir, hereby allow three years of complete disconnection from the Soir household to my daughter, Shizuru Soir, in order for her to live her life as she sees fit. During which, if she finds someone she wishes to marry…" She paused briefly, looking over at her sister. She then continued curiously. "__S__he may. However, if she were to do so, her sister, Akane Soir, will take her place in the arranged married set forth by Victor Soir and Naoya __Munakata__. Furthermore, if Shizuru Soir does not return after the three year time-span, her sister, Akane Soir, will replace Shizuru Soir in the arranged marriage." She paused again, looking up at her mother and sister, seeing that they both held perplexed expressions on their faces._

_She continued. "Upon signing this, Shizuru, Akane, and Victor Soir will agree that these terms are sufficient and will hereby abide by them. The following will be granted to Shizuru Soir upon her leave…" She stopped, glaring furiously at her father._

"_Father, mother… What is this?"_

"_This is the alternative," Victor answered gruffly._

"_Your father wouldn't just let you go off without having leverage," her mother intervened, giving an innocent, sad look to both of her daughters._

_Shizuru's heart erupted with anger, but softened as she looked at her sister, who was just as stunned as herself. She rose from her seat and faced the man before her with strong determination. "Father, I absolutely won't do it. I refuse to all of these terms," she declared strongly, with absolutely no doubts._

_--_

"...Then I told him that the man he was forcing me to marry was a rapist and that neither my sister or I should – or would – be marrying him." Shizuru finished sharing the bitter memory, silently gritting her teeth as she looked down into her lap.

Mai placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, worry evident on her face. "He didn't believe you, did he?" Shizuru shook her head, still avoiding eye contact.

"He told me that I needed to sign the deal or he would start wedding preparations immediately." Shizuru looked up to see that all eyes were on her.

Silence filled the room.

Nao was the first to break it. "But before you left, he made you go through with the engagement process." Shizuru's eyes widened at the knowledge the young woman had accumulated.

"Yes, that would be correct," Shizuru confirmed, wondering where the redhead got all of the information about her.

Silence filled the room once again. This time, it was interrupted by a raging raven-haired woman.

"That bastard," Natsuki spat out, heaving her body up with her arms. All eyes turned to her. "I can't believe the guy would do something like that, to his own daughters, too!" She clenched her fists as her body shook from exhaustion. Her eyes burned with fury and she took no heed to the throbbing feeling in her side.

"Natsuki, calm down. I'm sure Shizuru's father is only doing this out of tradi-" Mai was startled when Natsuki slammed her fist down onto the table.

"Not him! Munakata!" Natsuki snarled. Her green eyes glared at the floor as if it were the most disgusting thing on the planet. The room's occupants stared, waiting for an explanation.

Nao stood up, trying to stop the blunette's abupt movements, which were reopening her injuries. "Natsuki, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to sit. You just opened your wound again," she said forcefully, placing a hand on Natsuki's arm. It was quickly pushed off as the woman stood upright.

"He's trying to get money and power! Can't you see it?" Natsuki growled, staring down at the woman who was trying to help her.

"See what? That you're bleeding and your body is shaking from the added stress?" Nao's voice was full of concern, eyes scanning over her patient.

"He was the reason why my mom and I were running away!" she yelled, "We were leaving because my father was going to marry me off to his son!"

"What?" demanded Shizuru, the news shattering her mask. She, too, rose from her seat.

"Naoya Munakata is one of my father's partners. He wanted me to marry one of his sons to me to make a stronger business bond with my father. He's been trying to gain power ever since I can remember," she spat out, disgusted by the mere thought.

"Are you saying he's part of the yakuza, too?" Nao's sources had never reported anything like this.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" screamed the raven-haired woman while throwing her arms in the air, completely disregarding the pain that shot up her body. "Haven't you been list-" Her voice faded away, eyes rolling to the back of her head as her body began to collapse.

"Natsuki!" All three woman rushed to catch the limp body before it hit the ground.

Luckily, Nao had been right beside the woman before she fainted. However, she wasn't able to keep the majority of the body from falling heavily onto the floor with a thud. With her arms locked around the latter's torso she called out for help. "Shizuru, I could use some of your freakish strength here!" She struggled with the limp body. "Will you grab her and take her to her room? Like, right now?!" She grunted, trying to support the larger woman's weight.

"Yeah." Without hesitation, Shizuru cradled Natsuki in her arms, making sure not to injure her further. As she made her way down the hall, she felt her heart race faster than it ever had before. She shook it off, trying her best to focus on the safety of Natsuki, rather than her own feelings.

"I'll get the bandages. Mai, you get some rags." Nao followed the brunette down the hall, eyes full of anger and distress. "If she keeps on like this, she'll never heal," Nao muttered to the woman ahead of her. "Thankfully, I think she'll be out for a while now."

Shizuru looked down to the woman in her arms and whispered softly, "I hope you get better soon, Natsuki." Her thoughts were wheeling over the fact that the woman and herself were being placed in the same dangerous situation; marriage to an extremely wicked family. The brunette's sympathy went out to her charge, but she didn't know where the feeling of longing in her heart was coming from. Was it from being in the same position, or did she actually have feelings for her?

She quickly turned, taking the chance to kiss the raven-haired maiden on the forehead without anyone seeing. The blunette blushed, as if she was aware of what had just happened.

--

Shizuru quietly made her way down the hall, trying not to make any noise that may wake anyone. She just couldn't sleep. Whether it be because of the concern over when Natsuki was going to wake up, or of the information she had learned over the past four days, she didn't know. Instead of trying to figure it out, she decided that it would be best if she went for a run.

She gently unlocked the back door and slipped out into the cool, early-morning air and the few warm rays of sun. She stretched her muscles and switched on her iPod. Beginning her jog around the seven acre property, the music streaming from the device blocked out the sounds of a car pulling into the driveway.

--

It was a little past seven as she made her way up the steps and onto the back porch. However, she wasn't prepared for the greeting she received. Her crimson eyes met bloodshot olive.

"We've got a problem," growled the sleep-deprived redhead with ruffled hair and an irritated look in her eyes.

"Huh?" Shizuru shifted her gaze to look through the kitchen windows. She recognized the newcomers instantly and realized what was going on. "This can't be good," she said, earning a scoff from Nao. She jumped slightly as the back door flew open unexpectedly.

"Oi, Soir! There you are!" the newcomer yelled and pointed towards the brunette, her long blond hair – and her usual companion – trailing behind her.

"Haruka, what are you doing here?" Shizuru asked, mask hiding the shock of seeing the two.

"And why the hell are you shouting?!" the irritated redhead bellowed, "Can't you see some people are still sleeping?"

"I don't care what you think, delinquent. For all I care, you can go jump off a bridge somewhere. _No one_ would miss you," Haruka howled right back, not missing a beat.

"Hey, you can actually speak properly now! Must have been all those tongue lessons your little mouse gave you," hissed the smaller woman, hiding the pain she felt from the last comment.

Closing the distance between herself and Nao, she clenched her fists in a threatening manner. "I should have you thrown in jail for endangering Shizuru like this."

"Haruka, Nao, stop it!" someone yelled from within the house.

"Akane?" Shizuru's eyes traveled over to her sister. "What's this all about? Why are you and..." She tilted her head to look around, continuing in confusion, "...everyone else here? I thought I told you not to get involved, and not to tell anyone where we are," she said, beginning to feel betrayed.

"Well..." Akane let her eyes drift away from her sister's unhinged glare. She knew she was in trouble.

"It was my fault," Kazu interjected, attracting all eyes to himself. "None of it is Akane's fault. I let it slip that you were here. I'm sorry." He bowed, asking for forgiveness from the older sister.

Shizuru gazed over the many people who were now gathered in the summer home. "Ara, this is a problem," she said, bringing her arms up to rub her temples.

Yukino was trying her best to keep a certain blonde from hitting the small redhead across from her. Nao was using her best self-restraint to not scream at everyone for waking her up. Akane and Kazuya were pleading with their eyes so that they wouldn't anger the elder sister. In the kitchen, Mai was being hugged by Takumi and Midori while Arika was still in shock to see that the busty redhead was alive.

--

"So, let me get this straight: Nao found Mai, who lost her memory and has no idea who we all are. Shizuru has been in Kyoto the past two years, trying to find a new husband. There is another person around here by the name of Natsuki, who is unconscious and injured, and is also running from her father, who happens to be the leader of the Yakuza. Oh, and Nao is well-behaved now. Yeah, sure. I find that hard to believe." Haruka puffed out her chest as she leaned back on the couch in the living room.

She was sitting between Yukino and Midori while Mai and Takumi were on the love seat with Arika standing behind them. On the opposite side of the living room, Shizuru and Nao shared another love seat. The only people absent from the group discussion, aside from Natsuki, were Akane and Kazuya, who went to the store to get some dinner since they were already up-to-date with everything.

"What's so hard to believe?" Nao hissed out, clearly angered by the fact that no one thought that she, like the rest of the world, could – and would – change.

"Ara, Haruka. Do you think I would even consider letting Nao into this house if she _hadn't_ changed?" the brunette asked sternly.

"Well, no." The blonde uncrossed her arms, looking over at the said redhead. "I guess not."

Nao opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the brunette next to her. "Now that you understand, I would like to inform you that I want all of you to leave."

"What?" several voices objected, taken aback by the statement.

"Because I don't want any of you getting in harm's way," Shizuru continued, giving them a good reason. She had told them a brief bit about what would happen if anyone else did get involved with the situation.

"Do you not think we know that already?" Midori paused. "Tate told us what's going on. We want to help," she said sincerely. She had been quiet this whole time, taking everything in. Her words summed up what everyone in the group was thinking. As the brunette looked around the room, she saw everyone nodding collectively with determination.

"I can't allow this," Shizuru protested. "You can all help by staying out of this," she nearly hissed out, not wanting any of them getting injured.

"You can tell us 'No,' Soir," Haruka grunted as she stood, walking over to the brunette. She placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and continued, "But we're too stubborn to comply." She grinned, a wave of confidence and determination flooding over her.

"You can say that again," Nao muttered, looking away.

Haruka jerked her head up to face Nao. "What was that, little red?"

"Oi, don't call me 'little.'" Nao stood up in defense, only to find she was a least a foot shorter. Nonetheless, she didn't care.

"God damn!" the obviously exasperated person standing in the hallway to the living room called out. Everyone stared at the blue-haired woman leaning on the wall, holding her side. "Will you all just shut up? I was trying to sleep!" She stumbled a little as she made her way to the back of the couch Yukino and Midori were sitting on.

"Natsuki!" Mai, Nao, and Shizuru exclaimed in worry at the sight of the stagger.

Mai was the first to get to the weak woman. "You need to be lying down."

"Like hell I can." She glared at the foreign faces. "If it wasn't for everyone's yelling, I would be."

All eyes turned to Haruka.

"Don't look at me like that," Haruka snapped.

"You idiot!" she scolded the injured woman. "If you reopen you wounds one more time..." Nao mumbled in annoyance as she stood, watching Shizuru swoop in behind the blunette.

Natsuki glowered at the redhead. "Shut it, spider. I'm not in the mood." She sighed in exhaustion, a sharp pain suddenly piercing her side. "Ack, damn..." Natsuki gasped and clamped her eyes shut as Mai tried to hold her up from falling.

"Ara." Shizuru approached the two, placing a hand on the raven-haired girl's back. "Natsuki needs to be in bed." She adjusted herself to begin picking up the wobbling woman.

"Oh, hell no." Natsuki flinched and flushed to a shade of red. "Don't pick me up. I'll walk, thank you."

"Alright then. Let's see it," Shizuru mused and crossed her arms, giving the other woman an expecting stare.

"Fine." Natsuki heaved while everyone watched the feeble attempt she was making to go back to her room. The patient's legs began to shake, knees nearly buckling, but she wasn't giving up even though her movements were slow and uneasy.

"At this rate..." Nao rattled off.

"Don't even say it," growled Natsuki, jerking her head to glare at the redhead. However, her movement was too fast and too unstable, causing her to crumble, falling into the grinning brunette's arms.

"Ara, Natsuki said she would walk. Does she like being carried this much?" Shizuru giggled, cradling a blushing woman.

"Shut up, will you?" she muttered under her breath, blush deepening.

The brunette turned to address the group. "I'll be right back. I'm going to make sure she stays in bed this time."

"I'll stay in bed as long as it's quiet!" Natsuki yelled to the rest of the group as she was being carried down the hallway.

Once in the room, Natsuki took the opportunity to ask what was going on.

"Shizuru, why are all those people here?" There was a hint of emotional pain in her jade eyes as she looked up at the brunette, who was gently tucking her in.

"I'm not quite sure myself, but I know they mean well," she said in a reassuring tone, placing her hand on the injured bluenette's cheek. She smiled sweetly, trying to calm the anguished guilt within the emerald eyes.

"I don't want them to get hurt," she gulped as she looked into the crimson eyes staring back at her. "I don't want you to get hurt," she whispered softly and turned away, finding it hard to hide the nervous shiver that went down her spine from the gentle touch.

Shizuru's heart fluttered in her chest, a slight smile reaching her lips as she quickly retracted her hand. "Don't worry. They'll be fine, and so will I," she said soothingly. "You should try to get some rest." She turned to stand up, trying to ignore the unfamiliar feeling in her chest, as well as the tingle on her hand.

Right as Shizuru stepped out of the room, Natsuki spoke up again. "Shizuru, thank you... for everything."

"Ara." Her mask broke down completely, revealing a delighted smile as she turned her head to speak up once again, "You're welcome. Now, sleep and get better."

She shut the door gently and sighed, bringing her tingling hand up to her chest to feel her racing heart. Closing her eyes, thousands of thoughts ran through her mind, but she brushed them all off.

Taking one last glance at the bedroom door, Shizuru reformed her mask. She strode down the hall to join the rest of the group, and in hopes of keeping her mask in place, she never looked back again.

* * *

**Please read and review. I have a poll up on my profile (check it out). To those that really just come for the Omakes... Well... Here ya go.**

**Also, one last thing. I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that I haven't updated faster. I am in the process of getting the next couple of chapters together, but things are a little... Hectic right now. Please forgive me for the LONG awaited updates that are LONG over due.**

**BUT I haven't given up on this fic! I will finish it! And then work on the MANY of shorts that keep pooping up :D**

**AND... For the sake of not getting strangled by my MARVELOUS betas THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for putting up with me :D :D**

**Omake Time: (Rather long... and not one of the better ones... I'm kinda outta humor)**

*Ume typing feverishly on keyboard, headphones in to drown out her family*

**Ume**: *growls and ruffles her hair* Damn it! I'm never gonna catch up at this rate. *collapses on laptop, sighing*

*IM sound loudly chirps in head phones over the softly-playing music*

**Ume**: *almost falls outta her chair* Wha tha.. *O_O stares at screen for a few seconds and then rubs eyes, smiling*

Hours pass *door to room opens up*

**Jquackers**: Hey, so about the other chapters of... *pauses and watches the smiling Ume*

*Ume, who is complete oblivious, doesn't see Jquackers sneaking up to nick the cell phone off her desk*

**Ume**: *grins* Oooww, soo you want that game *types really cheesy, teasing pick-up line*

**Jquackers**: *snickering in background, taking pictures* Ume, you seem... happy *snickers again*

**Ume**: Ummm *turns around just to have picture taken* AHH!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!

**Jquackers**: *laughs, trying to keep phone outta Ume's reach* You won't be able to delete these!

**Ume**: What the hell!!! Give me my phone back!!

**Jquackers**: *flipping through photos* You look soo cute when you're blushing!

**Ume**: *growls* Why, I outta...-_-

**ManiazAzn**: *just walking through the door* You outta what, Ume o_0

**Ume**: *leaps at jquackers* I'm going to delete those photos

**Jquackers**: D: Help *squeaky voiced*

**ManiazAzn**: *grabs Ume's shirt, pulling her back* Ume o_0 *Ume wiggles, leaning forwad, snarling*

**Jquackers**: *taunting Ume with phone, smirking and snickering* Oh, I took some pictures of her blushing while she was talking to someone online! *wiggles eyebrows*

**ManiazAzn**: Oh, reaallly? *smirks* Who's this someone?

**Ume**: *mutters under breath*

**ManiazAzn**: Whattt was that? *grins*

**Ume**: *blushes and looks away*

**Jquackers**: *snaps a picture just as Ume turns* MUAHHAHAHAHHHH!

**ManiazAzn**: Let me see! *looks at it*

**ManiazAzn and Jquackers**: *grinning and chuckling weirdly*

**Ume**: GAAHHH! *crosses arms, frustrated*

**ManiazAzn**: She's cute when she's blushing!

**Ume**: *snarls then pulls out phone, snapping a picture* And don't you two Love Birds look cute, all cozy together *grins, taking another picture*

**ManiazAzn and Jquackers:** *both look up to see Ume taking yet another picture* o_0 Love birds..?

**Ume**: AWWWW!! You two are blushing!!! How cute! *snaps another picture*

**ManiazAzn and Jquackers**: *both blushing, exchanging looks*

**Ume**: Can't wait to post these photos on Facebook! *turns to leave, flaunting her phone over her shoulder* I shall title it 'Love Birds in a Cozy Nest' * disapears through door way*

**ManiazAzn**: WHAT _

**Jquackers**: *twitches* AFTER HER!!! D:

*both run through door, yelling and screaming*

**Ume**: *far off down the hall* HAHAH!!! You're not gonna get me!

**Jquackers**: YOU WILL DELETE THOSE PHOTOS!!!

**Ume**: Only if you delete yours!!!

**ManiazAzn**: *catches up to Ume, tackling her to the ground*

**Jquackers**: *grabs camera out of Ume's hands* What now? *smirks*

**Ume**: Nyaaahhh! *squirms, struggling*

**Jquackers**: *looks at the pictures* Huh. *small smile forms* These actually aren't that bad..

**ManiazAzn**: *looks over Jquackers's shoulder* At least she knows how to take good pictures.

**Jquackers**: *looks over to tied-up Ume* Got that right.

**Ume**: *pouts* Can you let me go now TT_TT

**ManiazAzn and Jquackers**: *look at each other* HAHAHA!!! Nope :D


	13. Chapter 13

Lets try a new format! Before I begin I'm VERY SORRY for the long awaited update. My Beta took forever and I haven't really had all that much time to work on this story. My year long internship starts soon so I've been focused on the paper work... Enough excuses, on to the story

I own nothing... except the plot ;P

* * *

The dim light of the dining room shone through the halls, maple floors reflecting the light from under and around the cracked-open door. Inside, the dining room table was covered with blueprints, files, notes, lists, and other miscellaneous paper work. Next to the table, an elegant brunette was hunched over the paper work, her eyes skimming through all the planning that they had done. The only thought in her mind was whether or not they had covered everything. Did they double-check every possible thing that might go wrong? Were the cars full of the needed equipment, tires aired, and such?

Her alert crimson eyes glanced over at her cold tea from earlier that day and reminded herself that tonight was the night of the rescue. Tonight Natsuki was going to be reunited with her sister once again.

At the moment, everyone was suppose to be in bed, but the ex-Kaichou couldn't sleep. Her mind reeled over all the facts. She wanted to make sure that her Natsuki was going to be reunited with her sister. Nothing could go wrong. _Nothing_. They couldn't afford a mishap, otherwise, they would risk running into the one man that was the center of this entire situation.

"Did I just think-?" Shizuru muttered confused, finishing off in her mind, 'my Natsuki?'. Her right hand leaped to cover her gaping mouth. The thought quickly ended when she heard the door creek open, revealing lustful green orbs peering at her.

"Natuski should be in bed." Hummed the brunette, recovering from her surprise quickly, but the woman at the door only smiled as she advanced forward. "I see you're rather quiet tonight, and not even a blush this time."

The other woman merely grunted as she closed the distance between the two of them. The grin on her face was mischievous, her eyes seemingly stripping her prey of its clothes. "Not tonight," She whispered in Shizuru's ear, her husky voice sending shivers down the latter's spine. "Tonight, we have something to take care of." She snaked her left hand up Shizuru's slim waist as the other came up to softly stroke the hued cheeks of the crimson-eyed woman.

"I kn-kn-know that," Shizuru managed to choke out. Her words had never stuck in her throat before- _what _was Natsuki doing to her? "I was just checking up on some final details." She cleared her throat, trying to rid herself of her blush. Her body felt limp, nothing was responding.

"Hummm, details." Natsuki leaned into the pinned woman, pushing her back onto the table. "I can think of some _details _I would like to work on." Her right hand had already left Shizuru's cheek and was firmly holding her body up above the trembling woman, who was laying on the table, propped up by her arms.

"What kind of _details_, Nat-su-ki." She sing songed flirtatiously, feeling Natsuki's unoccupied hand play with the hem of her shirt.

"Let's see," The bluenette began thoughtfully as she leaned forward to lightly kiss just under her ear. "The first detail," she started to trail kisses along her jaw line. "would be to make you scream out my name." Natsuki growled before firmly pushing her all the way onto her back.

The older woman held her gasp within her throat, trying to come up with something to say. Her mind was clouded over, lust and want taking over. Her only thoughts were that she wanted to see the emerald-eyed beauty's body as she lifted her arms to slip under Natsuki's shirt.

"Bubuzuke!" Screamed a slightly angry voice. "Bubuzuke! Soir woman! Will you wake up already?"

"Shizuru, have you been sleeping here all this time?" Mai asked, rubbing the brunette's back as she shifted from her hunched-over position and crossed her arms on the table.

"Ara," She yawned, looking around to see a worried carrot-top, an angry blonde with her mousy counter part trying to calm her, and a confused brunette wondering why her sister was going against her own advise to sleep. "Sorry everyone, I must have fallen asleep while making sure everything was ready to go."

The door leading to the kitchen opened up, cutting off the blonde who was about to make another outburst.

"Alright everyone, calm down. We already know it's going to be a hella long night, so lets not start the yelling now. We can do that after the super awesome secret mission." Midori grinned, holding two cups in her hand. "Here Shizuru, you need this; you look like Chie after a long night with Aoi." She continued and handed one of the cups to her.

"HEYY! I heard that!" Whined the acused woman from the kitchen.

"Hush dear, you know you look much better than that." Soothed another voice.

"If by that you mean completely worn out and unable to move because her girlfriend has inhuman stamina and continues to beg for more throughout the night, rattling the halls and walls for five hours of rough biting, pushing, pinning, growling and moaning, allowing the _whole _world to know that she's getting laid multiple times, each climax ending with a _louder _and _louder _scream until her girlfriend gets her to pass out, and then, in the morning she needs twenty cups of water just to replenish the liquids she lost the previous night, yet she still sports a shameless, smug grin and strut because she wants people to think that she's still the dominate one in the relationship, then yes, I would say that she looks loads better." Mocked the sleep-deprived redhead before walking into the dining room and away from the now blushing couple and the two gawking red-faced men.

"Don't you think that went a little too far, Nao?" Reprimanded the younger brunette.

"Like hell I did!" Nao plopped down into the nearest chair, a scowl on her face. "Did you _NOT _hear them?"

"I have to hand it to her," Chimed the nodding blonde. "They were louder than a bunch of deer during mating season."

"THANK YOU!" Nao threw her hands up frustration. "At least someone agrees with me!"

"Okay, okay! All horny, long-night foreplay aside, let's go over this one more time." Midori directed from the head of the table. She stood in front of the white board she had used for the millions of times she had gone over the plan.

"Ara," Shizuru sipped at her tea, desperately trying not to laugh at the little outburst just now. "Midori, do we really need to go over this again?"

"Of course we do!" Groaned a sluggish, sarcastic Natsuki as she made her way to sit next to the annoyed and twitching redhead who was glaring at the couple coming out of the kitchen. "After all, I was awoken to go over this for the ten millionth time, because we have to be this super awesome team that is totally going to kick some bad guy ass!" She finished off with a roll of her eyes and a twirl of her finger in the air in a 'woopie' manner.

Midori would have retaliated by throwing a piece of chalk or some other projectile, but after being threatened to death by Nao and Haruka, all small objects that could be used for throwing were to be kept out of reach for fear of losing the psychotic genius behind the almost even more psychotic mission that was about to be staged.

"Now, now Wolfy," Began the slightly demented teacher-like figure. A groan of "Don't play with my name like that" sounded before Midori continued, "Don't mock your elders." She waved a finger at the grumbling bluenette.

"Elder my ass! Listen here you screwball nutter from luniville, don't come in my room banging on pots and expect me to-!"

"ENOUGH you two!" Bellowed Chie. "Let's just get this over with or she'll never shut up."

"Thank you, Chie" Smiled the bouncy woman.

"Fervid windbag." Nao muttered under her breath.

"Leave my sex life outta this." Chie blushed.

"Nao, will you quit insulting Chie?" Akane asked in exasperation.

"She started it! Her and her 'AOOOOOOIIIIII!'!" Nao pointed at the furiously blushing duo.

Somewhere off to the side Takumi elbowed Kazuya, whispering,"I'm not gonna lie; that WAS pretty hot." Kazu nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone what something to eat?" Mai asked, trying to calm the group.

"Food isn't going to solve anything." Haruka sighed and rested her chin on her palm. She had given up being the mediator for the unruly mob. "Bubuzuke, will you just calm everyone down so we can get on with this?"

"Ara, ara, this isn't getting us anywhere." Shizuru took another sip of her tea. "We should all just listen and make sure we all know our roles." She glared around the room to make sure that everyone got the jest of her icy underlined words and to make sure that no one else spoke out of turn. Far be it for her to sit through anymore of this twaddle when she could be enjoying her marvelous fantasy... or dream. She couldn't decide which it was.

A cough brought everyone's attention up to the front of the room. "Yes, well, let's continue." There were a few groans, but no comments. "We all have our specific roles and we must all execute them in precise order, got it?"

"Got it!" Echoed around the group.

"Hey, no fondling your girlfriend either!" Nao griped, regretting her decision to sit in front of the lovebirds.

"Aoi, hands to yourself!" Haruka chastised.

The lights in the room dimmed and the projector at the back flickered on. Midori paced to the outer ring of the light.

"First off, your roles."

_The doors on a black van close, engine cranking. The half moon dimly shone over the darkened road._

"I will be driving since I'm the only one capable of driving a van at high speed." Midori grinned. Her past driving history made everyone around the room cringe in fear, but seeing how no one else wanted to take the job...

"Oh gawd, help us." Whimpered Kazuya.

"Right, and I will be make sure everyone stays on par." Chimed in Haruka.

_The black van rounded the corner. _

_"Alright, you will turn left up here." Nao pointed over the older woman's shoulder._

_"Don't turn left there; that's not the way to the place!" Natsuki corrected her._

_"Yes it is! That's the shortest way to the mansion."_

_"Like hell it is!" Yelled Natsuki._

_"Who says?" Nao shot back._

_"I say. I was the one that used to live there!"_

_"Ahh, guys which way." Sang the driver._

_"Well it's been years since you been there!"_

_"OI! Both of the hooplas shut up and just get us there!" Haruka growled._

_"That's hooligans, dear." Yukino corrected her._

_"It doesn't matter! I'm still the most knowledgeable when it comes to the mansion." Natsuki yelled._

_"Yukino, don't call me "dear" in public."_

_"Damn it!" Midori slammed on the brakes. "Will one of you just give me the directions to this place! The sooner we get there, save the sister, and get back, the sooner I can have my damn liquor. Nnless you WANT me to start drinking now, I advise you shut the hell up and give me directions!"_

"Which will be beneficial since Aoi can't keep her hands off of Chie." Nao smirked, not taking her eyes off of the front of the room.

"Aoi, stop it!" Howled Haruka.

"Thank goodness I'm not going to have to be in the same area as them." Arika sighed, shaking her head.

"That's good. You remembered where you are this time." Midori smiled.

"Oi! I'm not the one that keeps forgetting about my role."

"Hehe," Midori turning to face the slide show. "Look here everyone. When we arrive..."

_The black van slowly crept to a halt._

_"Right, now let's do this." Haruka was pumped. She moved to open the door._

"Chie and Aoi will monitor the police scanners while Arika, Takumi, and Mai infiltrate the com room so Yukino can hack their system wirelessly."

_The last guard fell as Mai clipped on the last mircotransmission._

_"Faze one: complete." Radio Takumi, motioning for the other two to follow him up the high wall for look-out duty._

_"Good job, now return to your post to keep watch of the van." Haruka instructed._

_"Geez," Griped Arika, rubbing her ear. "Did she really need to be that loud?"_

"Akane. Kazuya." Called the pacing woman.

"Yes ma'am." The couple saluted in a military fashion.

"Oh gawd, please don't encourage her." Nao muttered, shaking her head in exasperation.

"You two will be in charge of keeping the unconscious guards, unconscious." Midori nodded to the couple.

"Wait, why am I not the General?"

"Shh, dear."

_A loud thud was heard as Akane swung a shovel, knocking someone back asleep. She shyed back innocently, eyes still closed, and peeked one eye open to see if she did it._

_"Nice swing, Akane." Her boyfriend cheered and swung his shovel, accidentally knocking someone else out._

_In the van, Yukino was exchanging looks with Haruka, who's eye was twitching in annoyance._

_"And they're using shovels why?" She resisted the urge to smack the spikey red head that was cheering the couple on._

_Behind the irritated blonde, Chie was hunched over the keyboard, biting her lip and trying not to let out the moan she was holding in. The girl next to her, Aoi, was sporting a sly cocky grin. Her blue eyes were glazed over in lust and she licked her bottom lip._

"Once we are patched..." Midori continued.

"We will be able to see every movement made within the house. That's when you three take over." Yukino finished as she pointed to the three at the back at the room.

"Shizuru, Nao and I will go in through the Green House at the back of the house. It's the only place that isn't guarded and is also closest to the the stairs that lead to the second floor where my sister is." The bluenette leaned forward, looking over the group. Some nodded, others grinned.

"Right, and that's when we head in to get this knuckle head's sister." Nao grinned, pointing her thumb at the raven haired beauty next to her who just pursed her lips at the comment directed towards her.

"Ara, sounds like we all have the plan down now." Shizuru said as she stood. "Shall we prepare?"

_The shadowy figures were crouched in the bushes in the front entrance. Listening to their radios, they all exchanged a nod and shuffled through the yard among the lining trees and shrubbery toward the back of the house._

A soft tap on the bedroom door interrupted Shizuru from her thoughts.

"Come in." She smiled as she slipped on a black shirt for the night raid.

"Shizuru."

"Natsuki?" Shizuru's thoughts were wheeling. Why was her day-dreamy crush in her room?

_Three shadows hunched next to the door, waiting for the O.K. from Yukino that the coast was clear._

_However, in their mic, all they heard was: "AOI! HANDS TO YOURSELF!"_

_"What hands? Oh, you mean these?"_

_A soft moan was heard._

_"WOMAN! HANDS. NOW!"_

_"AOOOOOIIIIIIIIII!" Haruka roared._

_"WOOOO! *hick* AOI! You sly dog."_

_"Haruka, dooonnn't"_

_"Damn, she couldn't wait until we got home?" Hissed Nao._

"Shizuru, I don't want you to go." Concern was clearly shining in her emerald eyes as she stepped forward.

"We've discussed this; I'm going, regardless of what you want."

"I know, but what if he's there?"

"I don't care. I want to help you the best way I know how."

"No matter what your degree of belt is, you're still no ma-." A soft finger settled on her lip, instantly stopping her.

_"Haruka, whatever it is, just end it now and tell us if the coast is clear." Growled the frustrated leader._

_"Wha~? Damn, this mic has been on this whole time? Yukino, why didn't-?" The rest was cut off._

"Natsuki, I'm stubborn. You know this. I'm coming with you. If anything, I can help fight off people for you. Besides, who else is going to keep Nao and you from fighting." Shizuru pointed out with a playful smile on her lips.

_"Give me that thing!" Nao hissed, reaching for the mic in Natsuki hands._

_"No!"_

_Shizuru coughed quietly._

The blue-haired woman blushed slightly.

"Aww~! Aren't you cute when you blush?" Shizuru giggled and kissed the latter's cheek as she walked out of the room.

_The two struggling women looked up into glaring, crimson orbs, freezing on the spot._

_The mic crackled again. "Coast Clear." Yukino squeaked before the mic shut off again._

The door to the bedroom closed behind Natsuki who still sported pink cheeks. Outside the door, Nao leaned against the wall, watching her friend.

"You like her, don't you?" Whispered the redhead.

Almost jumping out of her skin, the Natsuki spun around. "N-n-no," She stammered defensively before clearing her throat and gaining her composure. "Where the hell did you come from anyways?"

"Pssh, nevermind that." Nao pushed off the wall. She reached behind her back and pulled out a Desert Eagle. "Here, you'll need this."

"Thanks." Grunted the taller woman. She held it firmly in her hand, pointing it up, and loaded a magazine. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's get going." The smaller woman nodded and walked past the bluenette.

**...**

The door to the Green House slid open as the three glided into the house. Each took it upon themselves to look through the room to double check for anyone that might have been over-looked. Natsuki reached down to her side, unsheathing her gun, and then looked at the other two and nodded.

They rushed through the kitchen and into the hall leading into a short hallway. Nothing much was going on since it was late at night. Yukino was keeping them posted as well, so they didn't need to double check every room unless they were dark.

In the hall hung many pictures and paintings of a young blonde with crystal-blue eyes. Her smile was not a happy one, but a tormented one, Shizuru observed.

Up ahead, Natsuki and Nao had reached the base of the stairs and were waiting for the brunette.

"Shizuru, Nao, I'll go up first to get my sister. You two wait here."

"Wait, why are you going up by yourself?" Shizuru reached out and grabbed Natsuki's hand, making her freeze in place.

"Shiz, now is not the time. Let her go." Shizuru quickly nodded and waited for the bluenette to return.

Natsuki softly smiled and tried to shake off the electricity that shot through her body. With one last look over her shoulder, she dashed up the stairs and around the corner.

"Don't worry. She told me that her sister's room is right at the top of these stairs. She'll be back very soon." Nao said assuring.

Fifteen minutes passed and Natsuki had yet to return.

"Nao, it's been fifteen minutes. I'm going to get her now." Shizuru moved to rush up the stairs when Nao pulled her back.

"No, you idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

"You, you mornon! She'll return." Lime-green pleaded with red. Nao knew that Shizuru would only slow Natsuki down if she were with her.

"What are you two doing?" Whispered Natsuki as she quietly hurried down the stairs.

"Natsuki." Celebrated Shizuru as she turned to the woman in front of her.

"Yea, lets go." Natsuki waved behind her to two figures at the top of the stairs. "This is Alyssa, and Miyu, her maid. Alyssa, Miyu, this is Shizuru and Nao."

"Nice to meet you." Chimmed the brunette with her normal graceful smile.

"Enough of the pleasantries. Let's go, now."

All five hastened to the kitchen and toward the green house. Miyu and Alyssa were right behind Natsuki, followed by the couple that exchanged quiet, longing stares.

They were almost out of the green house when a dark figure emerged from the shallows, gun in hand.

"And where do you think you're going with my fiance?" It was Wataru. His piercing gray eyes shined maliciously through his glasses, sending unpleasant shivers up Shizuru's spine. The last time she saw those eyes and that lustful look was in the student council room.

Natsuki stepped in front of her sister, whom had taken shelter in the caring arms of Miyu. "What do you want, Munakata?" Vemon dripped from her words.

The man chuckled. "What do I want? Why, I want to marry the woman I love, that's what."

"She's 14, you fucking pedo!"

"Love knows no bounds." He took a step forward, hand to his chest in a loving and adoring fashion. "I'm in love with this beauty."

"Fuck off." Snarled the blunette. She cocked her gun at the advancing man.

"I would be careful if I was you." He smirked as his eyes shifted from Natsuki to behind her.

Natsuki eyes wided as her head spun around in realization of what had happen. Before her, Shizuru's mouth had been covered and a gun was firmly pressed into her temple.

"Father!" She gasped at the plump man with greying black hair.

"Put down the gun."

"No." The emerald-eyed woman raised her gun at her father.

"Natsuki." Nao cautiously inched over to the raging woman.

"Nuh-uh-uh," Sang Wataru. "Little Natsuki should put the gun down before someone gets hurt." The man redirected the gun at the moving redhead.

A growl erupted from the snarling bluenette.

"Oh dear, I do think the princess is mad at me." Wataru approached the cowering sister and her maid. Behind him, several men in black suits ran in, all aiming their guns at the bluenette.

"Natsuki, we can do this the easy way-" Began her father.

"Or the hard. Put the gun down and I will spare them, but only if you comply now." Wataru finished as his men grabbed Alyssa and Miyu.

Natsuki was in turmoil. Shizuru had a gun to her head and Nao was struggling in her capturee's hands until a gun was pointed at her. Alyssa and her maid already had a gun on the each and three other guns were pointed at herself. Her green eyes shifted over the scene and the only logical choice was...

"Fine, but if you hurt them, I'll kill you." Natsuki dropped her gun and threw it as the man's feet.

"Yeah, yeah, as if I haven't heard that one before." Wataru nodded at his men. "Good night Natsuki."

The last thing she saw was a man stepping forward and a needle plunged into her neck, followed by a cry of her name and a grunt of agony.

...

OMG... SORRY FOR THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE! I've been SUPER busy with school work and actual work that I haven't had time to type this all up. But here it is. Please don't kill me! T_T Plus my beta takes forever to edit...-.-"

* * *

Omake:

*Ume, Jquackers, and HiME gang relaxing and watching TV. A buzzing is heard*

Ume: o_0 You're phone is going off again...

Jquacker: *quickly snatches the phone up and reads the new text smiling before replying*

Nao: *smirks* Who was that?

Jquackers: *eyes still hazy with happiness* Humm.. Oh no one *drops happy face*

Shizuru: *giggles* I think Max likes someone. *pets Natsuki's head, which was in her lap, and covers her mouth while still giggling*

Midori: *gets excited* Ohh, ho ho *grins* I think it might be more than like *wiggles eyebrow*

Ume: *snickers* I think you can say that *smirks like Nao*

Mai: :o Ume, you know something.

Ume: You could say that :D

Jquackers: *glares at everyone* I do _not _like anyone.

Mikoto: *munching on food without a care in the world*

Jquackers: *eyes squint at Ume*

Ume: *innocently smiles* Whatt?

Jquackers: Don't even start!

Nao: For once, I'm not the one being told not to start :o

Ume: *bats eyes innocently* But I haven't done anything..._yet_.

Jquackers: *stares* The 'yet' part is what makes me suspicious.

Natsuki: *groans* Shut up, you two!

Ume: I'm innocent in all this. You're the one who's crushing! *grins*

Jquackers: It's not a crush!

Shizuru: *pats Natsuki's head, giggling*

Ume: Yes it is. Just admit it! You were telling me all abou-

Jquackers: *cuts her off* Don't even finish that sentence, or I'll tickle you.

Ume: *grins evilly* You know you like l- *Jquackers jumps at Ume, tickling her*

Jquackers: I told you so! *doesn't stop and sits on top of Ume*

Ume: You know *laughs* you're like *laughs* straddling me *tears forming at eyes*

Midori: *whistles* You go Jquackers! Pin her to the ground!

Nao: Oh, *smirks* Kinky. ;)

Mai: *moving to stand in front of Mikoto* Can't you guys get a room?

Ume and Jquackers: WUT D: O_O *both quickly stop and run to opposite sides of the room* Perverts -_-


End file.
